New Beginning
by RuiKai
Summary: Im Sommer zwischen dem 5 und 6 Schuljahres von Harry Potter verändert sich seine Welt durch die Hilfe von Tonks für immer. Harry/Tonks
1. Prolog

Author's Note: Also die Geschichte ist mittlerweile so um die 3 bis 4 Jahre alt. Ich lade gerade die Kapitel hoch die ich schon geschrieben habe und werde sie dann warscheinlich noch einmal überarbeiten. Ich wollte nur zunächst mal sehen ob die Geschichte hier überhaupt leute findet die sie lesen würden. Die Geschichte wird dabei im großen und ganzen eigentlich die selbe bleiben ich werde nur ein paar Absätze umschrieben / hinzufügen oder entfernen wenn ich denke das es anders besser klingt. Also nicht erschrecken wenn in den nächsten Wochen dann die Kapitel etwas anders sind als jetzt.

The new Beginning

Prolog

Es war ein schöner Tag in England – der Himmel war blau und nur ab und an trieben ein paar Wolkenfetzen am Horizont vorbei - ein Tag, den man genießen sollte.

Doch ein junger Mann, der gerade auf dem Rücksitz eines alten Fords saß, genoss den Tag überhaupt nicht. Ruhig verharrte er auf seinem Sitz und versuchte die anderen Insassen so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Der Junge war nicht gerade groß gewachsen und zudem noch von magerer Statur. Sein Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf ab und die smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten jede Menge verschiedener Emotionen aus, welche aber keiner der Insassen bemerkte. Man konnte Angst und Einsamkeit in ihnen erkennen, aber auch Wut und Entschlossenheit. Sein Name war Harry James Potter. Er war fünfzehn Jahre alt und gerade zusammen mit seinen Verwandten auf dem Weg nach Surrey.

Neben ihm saß sein Cousin, Dudley Dursley. Er war ungefähr vier mal so breit wie Harry und nahm die anderen beiden Sitze auf der Rückbank des Autos ein. Dudley hatte kurzes blondes Haar, das ihm schlapp vom Kopf hing, unter seinem Kinn bildeten sich drei weitere und in seinen grauen Kleidern sah er, wie Harry später des öfteren sagen würde, aus wie ein kleiner Wal auf zwei Beinen und blonder Perücke.

Vor Harry, auf dem Fahrersitz, war Vernon Dursley positioniert. Er war ein kleiner Mann über dessen zu einer Grimasse verzogenem Mund ein Schnauzer hing. Er war zwar nicht ganz so dick wie sein Sohn, aber auf seinem Kopf wucherten spärliche schwarze Haare. Altersbedingte lichte Stellen durchzogen das Haupthaar.

Neben ihm saß die letzte, noch nicht genannte, Insassin des Autos. Petunia Dursley - sie war die Schwester von Harrys Mutter, Lilly Potter. Petunia war groß und dünn. Sie hatte mehr Hals als ihr Mann und Sohn zusammen und kurzes schwarzes Haar. Sie hatte einen leichten Überbiss und nicht gerade viele Menschen würden sie als hübsch bezeichnen.

Man könnte sich jetzt fragen, wie es zu dieser seltsamen Reisegruppe gekommen ist;

Lasst mich euch erstmal etwas erklären...

Harry James Potter ist kein normaler Junge, er ist ein Zauberer und besucht Hogwarts, eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er hat gerade sein fünftes Schuljahr beendet und nicht alles hatte gut geendet.

Am Ende des Schuljahres war Sirius Orion Black gestorben, er war Harry's Pate gewesen und für ihn so etwas wie der Vater, den er niemals hatte.

Voldemort, einer der mächtigsten und bösesten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts, hatte es auf Grund einer Prophezeiung auf Harry abgesehen und ihn durch eine falsche Vision ins Zauberministerium gelockt.

Harry und seine Freunde Ron und Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood hatten sich also in das Ministerium für Zauberei begeben, in die Mysteriums Abteilung, in der Harry seinen Patenonkel Sirius vermutete, welcher angeblich von Voldemort dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Aber als sie dort ankamen, waren sie von Voldemorts Untergebenen, den Todessern, angegriffen worden. Sirius war nirgends aufzufinden gewesen und es hatte sich schließlich herausgestellt, dass es eine Falle gewesen war, mit der Voldemort an die Prophezeiung heran kommen wollte, die Harry und ihn betraf.

Harry und seine Freunde kämpften tapfer bis Verstärkung in Form des Orden des Phönix auftauchte.

Sirius war einer der Leute, die mit zur Hilfe gekommen waren, um Harrys Gruppe vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren.

Es entstand ein erbitterter Kampf und am Ende verlor Sirius Black sein Leben, er wurde vom Zauberspruch seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen und flog durch einen mysteriösen Torbogen, der in der Abteilung zu finden war.

Der Kampf endete nachdem Voldemort bemerkte, dass sein Vorhaben gescheitert war. Die Prophezeiung wurde im Kampf zerstört und viele seiner Todesser wurden gefangen genommen. Als dann auch noch die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums auftauchten, entschloss er sich den Rückzug anzutreten, zusammen mit der letzten verbliebenen Todesserin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Nachdem sicher gestellt war, dass alle Verletzten versorgt wurden, nahm Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Harry mit in sein Büro um ihm die Prophezeiung zu zeigen. Er war es nämlich gewesen, vor dem die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde.

Die Prophezeiung lautete:

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...

Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...

und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...

Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...

Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Harry, der nicht glauben konnte, dass Dumbledore so eine wichtige Sache so lange vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, wurde wütend und verwüstete das Büro des Schulleiters.

Nach den letzten Tagen des Schuljahres fuhr Harry mit seinen Freunden im Hogwartszug zurück nach London, wo er nach Dumbledores Anweisungen mit seinen Verwandten den Sommer verbringen sollte.

Am Bahnhof wurde er dann auch von den Dursleys abgeholt, doch bevor sie gingen, wurde ihnen von Alastor – Mad Eye - Moody, Nyphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin eine Warnung gegeben.

Sie sollten Harry in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht weiter belästigen, sonst würden sie ihnen einen Besuch abstatten – blaue Flecke, wären dann das geringste Problem, versicherte man ihnen.

Wer konnte ahnen, dass diese Drohung alles ändern würde.

Vernon Dursley hatte seinen Neffen seit Jahren immer wieder körperlich und seelisch misshandelt und war durch die Drohung nicht gerade besser gelaunt. Dies war auch der Grund für die gedrückte Stimmung im Fahrzeug, welches gerade in die Einfahrt des Ligusterwegs 4 ein bog.

Und hier fängt unsere Geschichte an. Sie fragen sich sicher, wer ich bin. Lassen Sie mich sich ihnen vorstellen - Ich bin Godric Gryffindor und führe Sie durch diese Geschichte.


	2. Changes

Kapitel 1: Changes

Harry stieg aus dem Wagen aus und lief zum Kofferraum um seine Truhe aus dem Auto zu holen. Hedwig, seine Schneeeule, hatte er am Tag zuvor gesagt, dass sie den Sommer über bei Hermione verbringen solle, da er nicht wollte, dass die Dursleys die Möglichkeit nutzten sie wieder einzusperren.

Nachdem er die Truhe heraus gehievt hatte, bemerkte er, dass seine Verwandten ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schon ins Haus gegangen waren.

„Das kann ja heiter werden. Aber ich habe mir geschworen mich von niemanden mehr herum stoßen zu lassen und mein Leben in meine eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Und Vernon gegenüber zu treten wird der erste Schritt sein", dachte Harry sich und trug seinen Koffer zur Tür.

Als er das Haus betreten hatte und die Tür ins Schloss fiel, spürte Harry einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er fiel nach vorne und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Türklinke.

„Fuck - Was war das", schrie Harry auf, als er sich benommen umdrehte. Er spürte sein Blut, das langsam über Stirn und Augen floss.

„Was sollte das?", brachte Harry aufgebracht hervor. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine Benommenheit damit abschütteln. .

„Was sollte das? Was sollte das, fragst du? Du und diese Missgeburten, welche du Freunde nennst, was denken die sich dabei, mir zu drohen, du kleine Ratte?", brüllte Vernon. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile

`Wie kann er es wagen so über Tonks und Remus zu sprechen.´ Harry richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, obwohl ihm immer noch schwindlig war. Er überragte Vernon um einen halben Kopf.

„Nimm das zurück; Ich lass mich nicht länger von dir herumschubsen und erniedrigen," erwiderte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er innerlich förmlich kochte.

Vernon lachte nur kurz und ballte seine massigen Hände zu Fäusten. „Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden? Nach allem was wir für dich getan haben? Wir haben dir fünfzehn Jahre lang ein Dach über deinen vermaledeiten Kopf gewährt und dir Essen und Kleider gegeben und du wagst es, nun SO mit MIR zu reden?"

Harry lachte hohl und gefühllos. „Dach über dem Kopf? Ich war zehn Jahre lang in einen Wandschrank eingesperrt." Er zeigte auf den Schrank unter der Treppe „Ich hab fünfzehn Jahre lang die abgetragenen Kleider von dem fetten Wal, den du ein Sohn nennst, bekommen. Und Essen? Ich hab eure Reste bekommen, ich habe hier wie ein Hauself für euch gearbeitet und du wagst es, irgendwelche Forderung zu stellen?" . Obwohl Harry dies alles nur bedrohlich geflüstert hatte, verstanden seine Verwandten ihn gut.

Petunia und Dudley betrachteten den Wortwechsel, der sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, mit versteinerten Mienen.

Vernons Gesichstfarbe hatte mittlerweile Quaffelrot erreicht. „Du!", brüllte Vernon schließlich und wollte noch einmal zum Schlag ausholen, als es einen lauten Knall gab und die Tür aus den Angeln geschleudert wurde.

In der Tür stand Nyphadora Tonks, deren Zauberstab auf Vernon gerichtet war, während sie ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick im sonst so fröhlichen Gesicht taxierte. Ihre kurzen pinken Haare wechselten rasend schnell die Farbe und ihre Augen verwandelten sich von einem dunklen Braun zu einem Rot, das Voldemorts Konkurrenz gemacht hätte . Sie trug eine lange Jeans und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Die Schicksalsschwestern". Hinter ihr auf dem Boden konnte Harry den Tarnumhang erkennen.

„Fass ihn nicht an, Muggel, oder ich schwöre dir, du wirst den Tag nicht überleben", wütete Tonks  
Man konnte fast spüren wie Vernon explodierte. „RAUS! Verschwindet und lasst euch hier nicht mehr blicken. RAUS hab ich gesagt, ihr verdammten Freaks. RAAAUS." Er stürmte auf Tonks zu und war gerade dabei zu einem Schlag auszuholen, als Harry plötzlich vor ihm stand und seine Faust in der Luft abfing.

Entgeistert starrte Vernon ihn an, sammelte sich aber schnell wieder, um seine Hand erneut gegen ihn zu erheben, als man ein lautes Knacken hörte und Vernon vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

Harry stand nur weiterhin da, mit purem Hass in seinen Augen. Man konnte eine helle weiße Aura um ihn erkennen und die Luft um ihm herum schien sich zu entflammen.

„Vernon, heb noch einmal deine Hand gegen einen meiner Freunde und diese Hand wird dein geringstes Problem sein. Wir gehen jetzt nach oben und ihr werdet uns aus dem Weg gehen. Verstanden?", sagte Harry mit leiser, drohender Stimme.

Harry lies Vernon's Hand los, drehte sich um und nahm wieder seine Truhe. Zielstrebig lief er die Treppen hinauf, immer noch von der weißen Aura umgeben. Auf halbem Wege drehte er sich noch einmal um „Kommst du Tonks?"

Tonks, die wie erstarrt stehen geblieben war, als Harry den Schlag abgefangen hatte, kam wieder zu sich und nickte hektisch.

Kaum waren sie oben, knickte Harry auch schon ein und fiel fast zu Boden. Aber Tonks eilte ihm gerade noch zur Seite. Zusammen gingen sie in Harrys Zimmer, in welchem er die Truhe fallen lies und sich gerade noch auf sein Bett setzen konnte.

„Harry, das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Los, lass mich deine Wunde sehen", gebot Tonks und kniete sich neben sein Bett.

Harry drehte sich um, sodass Tonks seine Stirn begutachten konnte.

„Ich weiß Tonks, aber ich darf nicht mehr länger kleinbei vor Vernon geben. Wenn ich nicht einmal ihm die Stirn bieten kann, wie will ich es dann vor Voldemort?", entgegnete Harry schwach.

Verwirrt blickte Tonks ihn an und fragte sich was er damit meinte.

„Tonks kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte Harry sie.

„Was denn Harry?"

„Ich muss trainieren, ich muss stärker werden. Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Wieso möchtest du das?" wollte Tonks wissen, während sie die Wunde auf Harrys Stirn mit ihrem Zauber heilte.

„Ich muss gewapnet sein, wenn ich das nächste Mal auf Ihn treffe. Bitte Tonks, verspricht mir, dass du mir helfen wirst."

Tonks konnte die Verzweiflung, aber auch seine Entschlossenheit sehen. Sie konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Harry. Aber jetzt leg dich erstmal wieder hin, du musst dich ausruhen."

Harry grinste sie kurz an und sagte: „Danke Tonks," während er sich richtig auf sein Bett legte und sofort einschlief.

Tonks seufzte und beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab einen großen Sessel neben Harrys Bett hervor, auf dem sie es sich gemütlich machte. Sie schaute ihm eine Weile beim Schlafen zu und lies noch einmal die Ereignisse des Abends in ihren Gedanken Revue passieren.

„Was ist nur mit dir los, Harry?", flüsterte Tonks ganz leise, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, kuschelte sich tiefer in den Sessel und schlief kurz darauf ebenfalls ein.


	3. The fronts are changing

Kapitel 2: The fronts are changing

Als Harry am nächste Morgen erwachte, hatte er leichte Kopfschmerzen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Doch als er die Augen aufschlug und sich aufrichtete, sah er Tonks immer noch tief schlafend in ihrem Sessel.

Anfangs fragte sich Harry noch warum Tonks in seinem Zimmer auf einem Sessel schlief, doch langsam begannen er sich an die Ereignisse des vorangegangen Abends zu erinnern.

Als Harry Tonks so ansah musste er leicht grinsen. Ihm kam eine Idee wie er nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht, Tonks wieder etwas aufmuntern konnte.

Naja entweder das oder sie wird ihn umbringen, dachte er sich während er sich leise zu ihr rüber beugte. Er nahm die Schnürsenkel ihrer Schuhe, die wohl über die Nacht aufgegangen waren, und band sie zusammen. Dann schlich er sich um sie herum so das er hinter ihr stand. Er beugte sich nun vor, so das er direkt mit seinem Kopf neben ihrem Ohr war und schrie.

„BUH" während er ihr einen Stoß in die Schultern gab.

Tonks schrak auf und fiel Kopf voraus von ihrem Sessel, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich aufgeschreckt hin und her. Sie suchte offenbar den Grund für ihr unsanftes erwachen. Erst als sie nach kurzer Zeit das unterdrückte Lachen von Harry hörte schleierte es ihr langsam was er gemacht hatte.

Sie sah ihn böse an und versuchte aufzustehen „DU ...." doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie kurze Zeit später wieder auf dem Boden lag, die Schnürsenkel hatten ihren Teil der Arbeit erledigt..

Harry der daneben stand konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen und lies sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren" lachte er

Tonks die ihn noch nie so erlebt hatte konnte einfach nicht Sauer sein und begann mit ihm zu lachen.  
Sie musste zu geben er war süß wenn er so lachte und er hatte sie mit seinem kleinen Streich voll erwischt.

„Es ist ja schön das du dich so amüsierst über mein Elend, Harry. Aber könntest du mir bitte aufhelfen deine Knoten sind ja nicht normal wie will man die auf bekommen?" fragte sie nachdem sie ein paar mal vergeblichst versucht hatte die Knoten wieder zu öffnen.

Harry schaute sie nur kurz an und lachte wieder dann stand er auf und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und meinte nur „Bist du eine Hexe oder was? Benutzt doch deinen Zauberstab."

Doch das war ein Fehler wie Harry schnell feststellen musste denn Tonks hatte ihn nachdem sie seine Hand nahm zu sich hinunter gezogen und hatte ihn mit ihren Händen unter sich auf den Boden gepresst.

„Na, und was machen wir jetzt? Immer noch so ein großes Mundwerk Kleiner?" grinste Tonks ihn an.

Harry der nicht wusste was er nun tun sollte wurde in diesem Moment unangenehm klar, das eine zweiundzwanzig Jahre junge Frau, auf ihm lag.

Er wurde leicht rot und gab klein laut „Ok, ich gebe auf" von sich und flüsterte kaum hörbar „fürs Erste" hinter her.

„So" sagte Tonks als sie aufstand und Harry an seiner Hand, auf die Beine half.

„Deinem Kopf scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen." grinste Tonks.

„Dann können wir ja jetzt bereden was gestern passiert ist und was wir von nun an tun." fügte Tonks hinzu.  
„Was meinst du mit von nun an tun?"fragte Harry perplex.

Tonks schaute ihn nur kurz verwirrt an und antwortete „Na du hast mich doch gefragt ob ich dir helfen kann zu trainieren. Oder haste das schon wieder vergessen Harry?"

Nun war es Harry der etwas verwirrt war, hatte er Tonks etwa wirklich gefragt ob sie ihm zu helfen könnte? Klar er wusste das er nicht alles was er im Sommer erreichen wollte alleine schaffen konnte und Hilfe brauchte.

„Wann hab ich dich das gefragt?"

„Na nachdem wir hier oben waren und ich deinen Kopf geflickt hab." sagte Tonks nur kurz und befürchtete, das der Schlag auf den Kopf wohl doch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte als sie zuerst gedacht hatte.

„Warum musst du eigentlich trainieren? Ich meine du gehst doch noch zur Schule, als ich noch nach Hogwarts ging reichte mir der Schulstoff des fünften und sechsten Jahrgangs um mich das ganze Jahr zu beschäftigen. Und du meintest was von wegen gewappnet sein wenn du wieder auf ihn triffst, Harry dir ist klar das dafür der Orden da ist und du dich da eigentlich raus halten solltest. Obwohl der Ärger, ja wie es aussieht, immer dich zu finden scheint." sagte Tonks

„Tonks beruhig dich, du klingst schon fast wie Hermione," antwortete Harry nur kurz.

Dies schien eine haftende Wirkung auf die junge Aurorin zu haben. Da sie sofort ihre Haare, die noch vom Abend zu vor ein rabenschwarze Farbe hatte, in knall pink änderte.

„Harry, wenn ich dich trainieren soll, solltest du ehrlich zu mir sein und nicht den Fragen ausweichen."

„Ok, Tonks aber dann solltest auch du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten. Erstens; wo stehst du im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Zweitens, kannst du organisieren das ich in den Ferien Magie benutzen darf. Drittens; würdest du wenn ich dich darum bitte alles was wir bereden und die Tatsache das du mich trainieren wirst für dich behalten. Auch vor Dumbledore und dem Orden des Phönix?" sagte Harry.

Nun war Tonks echt verwirrt sie verstand nicht was Harry mit der Hälfte seiner Fragen bezwecken wollte oder damit meinte aber sie wollte versuchen seine Fragen so gut wie möglich zu beantworten.  
Sie wollte das Harry ihr vertraute und vermutete das mehr hinter ihm steckte als dass man am es Anfang vermuten würde. Diese Aura gestern Abend war ungewöhnlich und es ist normal sehr schwer eine magische Aura sichtbar zumachen. Nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer konnte so etwas und Harry war gerade mal fünfzehn. Wenn er richtig trainieren würde, würden ihr seine zukünftigen Gegner echt Leid tun.

„Also zu deiner ersten Frage, ich bin eine Aurorin wie du weißt und steh damit ziemlich nah vorne an der Front. Zu deiner Zwei.." doch weiter kam sie nicht da Harry seine Hand hob um sie zu stoppen.

„Ich meinte nicht in welcher Postion du in diesem Krieg beteiligt bist und sag nicht es ist kein Krieg er hat schon, vor fünfzehn Jahren unzähligen hervorragenden Zauberern das Leben gekostet. In den letzten zwei Jahren sind zwei weitere wundervolle Menschen gestorben keiner kann sagen dass das hier kein Krieg ist. Ich meinte auf welcher Seite du in diesem Krieg stehst. Bist du mit Dumbledore oder dem Ministerium."

Tonks sah ihn perplex an, nicht nur dass er Dumbledore quasi verhöhnte, nein er hat ebenso ein Problem kurz und knapp geschildert. Weswegen sie sich schon seit Wochen mit Dumbledore und weiteren Ordensmitgliedern gestritten hatte. Sie wollten nicht einsehen das sie sich in einem Krieg befanden. Deswegen war diese „nicht verletzen"- und „auf gar keinen Fall einen Deatheater töten"-Philosophie falsch.  
Ein Deatheater tötet dich und fackelt da nicht lange, wenn man da sich nur halbherzig wehren durfte, war dieser Krieg schon verloren.

„Ich bin auf der Seite die den schnellsten und effektivsten Weg suchen und finden um Voldemort zu besiegen. Das Ministerium ist unter der Leitung von Fudge leider total nutzlos und Dumbledore ist zu weich. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würden wir warten bis Voldemort von alleine tot um fällt oder ein Wunder geschieht. Tut das deine Frage beantworten Harry?" fragte Tonks und dachte dabei das egal wie es aus schauen würde sie auf alle Fälle auf Harry Seite sein wollte.

Das Nicken von Harry ermutigte sie fortzufahren „Zu deiner zweiten Frage kann ich dir leider keine genaue Antwort geben, aber ich könnte mal meine Abteilungsleiterin Mrs. Bones fragen. Und zu deiner letzten Frage ich versteh zwar nicht ganz warum nicht aber wenn du das möchtest hab ich kein Problem damit"

Während sie auf eine Antwort von Harry wartete, schaute sie sich in seinem Zimmer mal genauer um.  
In der Mitte des Zimmers stand noch immer die Truhe, welche Harry am vorherigen Abend dort abgestellt hatte. Neben der Tür, in der noch immer eine Katzenklappe eingebaut war, stand ein kleiner Schrank und daneben war ein alter Schreibtisch. Beide Möbelstücke sahen aus als würden sie jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. Dann kam ein kleines Fenster an welchem man noch immer erkennen konnte, das einmal Eisenstangen davor befestigt worden waren. Und zu gut erletzt das kleine Bett auf dem Harry momentan saß, es war einen guten viertel Meter zu klein für Harry.

Um es kurz auszudrücken sie war entsetzt zu sehen wie Harry Potter lebte. Sie schaute sich den Jungen nun genauer an. Sie sah die weißen abgelaufenen Turnschuhe die neben dem Bett standen und wohl auf der Seite nur noch von einem Zauber zusammen gehalten wurde. Dann waren da noch die langen braunen Hosen, die er mehrmals an den Hosenbeinen umgekrempelt hatte, damit er wohl nicht die ganze Zeit darauf herum laufen musste. Die Hose wurde von einem langen Gürtel, den er mehrfach um seine Hüfte gebunden hatte, oben gehalten. Die Ärmel seines T-Shirts reichten ihm bis über seine Ellenbögen und er musste es ziemlich weit in seine Hose gestopft haben.  
Am Kragen des Shirts konnte sie eine Narbe erkennen die wohl noch weiter zu seiner Schulter ging. Seine ausdrucksvollen Gesichtszügen und smaragdgrünen Augen wurden von einer runden Brille, die mehrmals mit Klebeband repariert wurde und eine blitzförmigen Narbe, begleitet. Zu gut erletzt kamen seine in alle Richtungen abstehenden schwarzen Haare.  
Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie der berühmteste Junge der Zauberer Welt so lebte. Tonks hatte das Zimmer und ihn, zwar schon einmal im Jahr zuvor gesehen aber damals war vieles hektisch und sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich alles einmal genauer anzusehen.

Sie hatte auf einmal eine Menge mehr Fragen als am Anfang des Tages

„Ok Tonks ich erzähle dir jetzt etwas das du keinem weiter erzählen darfst. Es kann sein das du danach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest und du kannst von mir aus auch deine Entscheidung mich zu trainieren danach komplett ändern. Ich wäre dir da echt nicht böse mit aber bitte selbst wenn du dich dann dagegen entscheidest sage es bitte keinem." sagte Harry nun mit einem gequälten und verletzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich sage es keinem weiter Harry. Wobei ich nicht weiß was du mir sagen könntest weswegen ich meine Meinung so drastisch ändern sollte." erwieterte Tonks.

Harry sah sie nur etwas skeptisch an. „Du weißt doch sicher noch das ihr das ganze Jahr über etwas im Ministerium bewacht habt. In der Mysteriums Abteilung dort wo der Kampf im letzten Monat statt gefunden hat. Es war eine Prophezeiung hinter die Voldemort her war. Er hatte mir während meiner ZAG Prüfung eine Vision verpasst. Ich hatte geglaubt das er Sirius im Ministerium gefangen hielt und bin darauf mit meinen Freunden ins Ministerium geeilt um ihn zu retten. Wie du ja mitbekommen hast war es aber eine Falle in die ich blind rein gerannt bin. Durch meinen Fehler ist Sirius gestorben." sagte Harry leise.

Tonks konnte die selbst Vorwürfe und die Trauer in seinen Augen erkennen. Sie wollte ihm gerade Antworten als er mit seiner Geschichte fort fuhr.

„Jedenfalls schien es erst so als wäre bei dem Kampf die Prophezeiung zerstört worden aber Dumbledore hatte sie noch immer in seinem Denkarium. Weißt du wovon sie handelt?" fragte er sie.

Nachdem sie nur mit ihrem Kopf schüttelte sagte er nur mit einer gedrückten Stimme.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ...  
Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...  
und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...  
Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...  
Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt .., um es kurz zumachen es bedeutet das ich der einzige bin der dieser Hölle ein ende bereiten kann. Dumbledore hat das schon immer gewusst und was macht er. Erst steckt er mich zehn Jahre, zehn VERFLUCHTE Jahre, hier her. Dann komm ich nach Hogwarts und ich muss jedes Jahr da oben um mein Leben kämpfen und dieser verfluchte alte Narr, sieht es niemals für Nötig mich in irgend etwas ein zuweisen oder mich für meine Aufgabe zu trainieren. Es mussten erst zwei Menschen sterben Tonks, zwei Menschen mussten Sterben das er mir von dieser Prophezeiung erzählt. Ich kann und will nicht mehr länger mein Leben in die Hände dieses Mannes legen.  
Ich versteh nicht wie Dumbledore erwarten will das ich so wie ich jetzt bin Voldemort besiegen kann. K, ich kann versuchen ihn in einem Wandschrank unter einer Treppe einzusperren aber ich glaube nicht das ihn das lange aufhalten würde." lachte er gequält.

Tonks starrte ihn nur an. Ok sie hatte gedacht das Harry eine Wichtige Rolle spielen wird im Kampf gegen Voldemort, aber sie dachte da eher an so etwas wie eine Unterstützung für Dumbledore aber nicht das.

„Also Tonks ich würde es verstehen wenn du mich jetzt nicht mehr trainieren möchtest und mit Dumbledore ausmachst das du zu anderen Aufgaben für den Orden versetzt wirst." sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

Sie schaute ihn an und blickte nur ein paar mal.

„Wieso sollte ich das? Harry egal ob mit oder ohne diese Prophezeiung ich bin ein Freund und ich werde dich so gut wie ich kann unterstützen." sie lief auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Aber eins sollst du wissen Harry DU BIST NICHT SCHULDIG AN SIRIUS TOT. Er kam mit uns ins Ministerium weil er dich liebte Harry, wie einen Sohn. Sirius und ich haben im letzten Jahr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und glaub mir er würde jederzeit wieder zu deiner Hilfe eilen genauso wie Remus, Kingsley, Alastor oder Ich. Er wusste worauf er sich einlässt Harry. Du hast keine Schuld an seinem Tod, das waren Voldemort und das Miststück von meiner Tante. Es kann sein das du einen Fehler gemacht hast, aber Harry du hast das Richtige getan als du dachtest das er in Gefahr war und wenn Dumbledore dir eins hier von gegeben hätte" sie hielt ein Amulett in Form eines Phönixes hoch „ hättest du eine bessere Möglichkeit gehabt sicher zugehen ob Sirius wirklich in Gefahr war. Sirius ist jetzt da wo er die letzten fünfzehn Jahre sein wollte. Er ist wieder an der Seite deiner Eltern Harry und er wird mit ihnen bei dir sein und dich unterstützen bis das alles vorbei ist." beendete sie während ihr Tränen die Wange hinter liefen. Irgendwann in ihr Rüge hatten sie Angefangen.

Harry wusste nicht was er machen oder sagen sollte. Einerseits taten ihre Worte gut, aber er wusste nicht wie er mit einer weinenden Tonks umgehen sollte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um sie. Tonks lehnte sich nach vorne und begann an seiner Schulter zu weinen. Harry realisierte wie Egoistisch er wohl die letzten Wochen gewesen war. Sirius tot nahm nicht nur ihn mit wie musste sich wohl Remus fühlen. In diesem Moment schwor er sich das selbst wenn er dabei Sterben würde, er dies allem ein Ende bereiten würde und Sicher gehen würde das Voldemort und seine Deatheater bist auf den letzten Mann bekämpfen werde.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken fing sich Tonks wieder, richtete sich auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Tschuldigung, ok ich werde dir alles bei bringen was ich kann Harry. Vielleicht kann ich auch noch was anderes mit Organisieren, lass mich da etwas darüber nachdenken. Was hat dir Dumbledore den bisher für spezielles Training gegeben?" sagte Tonks nun.

„Kein Problem Tonks. Spezielles Training, hab ich keins bekommen außer du rechnest mit wie er angeordnet hat das Snape mit meinem Gehirn spielt."  
Tonks sah ihn verwirrt an worauf er schnell hinzufügte. „Okklumentik Training, der alte Mann hat mir Okklumentik Unterricht mit Snape verpasst. Danach hab ich mehr Visionen und Alpträume bekommen als ohne diesen ganzen Müll." beantwortet Harry ihre ungestellte Frage.

„WAS? Dumbledore hat dich mit Snape Okklumentik machen lassen?" schrie Tonks entsetzt von der Vorstellung das Snape jemanden so eine Wichtige und zu Anfangs sehr Sensible Technik bei bringen sollte und dann auch noch Harry.

„Und sonst hat er dir nichts beigebracht Harry?" wollte sie nun wissen und packte ihn an den Schultern und sah fast schon panisch aus.

„Nein, nichts außer du Zählst vielleicht mit das ich gelernt hab ab und an wie er in Rätseln zu sprechen."

Tonks schnaupte nun auf und sah wirklich wütend aus. Ihre Harre fingen sogar wieder an wild die Farben zu wechseln bis Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schultern legte. Sie schaut auf ihn seine Augen und beruhigte sich etwas.

„Verstehst du jetzt warum ich nicht will das Dumbledore etwas erfährt? Er schickt mich jedes Jahr zu diesen Leuten, er lässt mich immer im Dunkeln Tappen bis ich in irgendeine dumme Situation stolpere und es zu spät ist. Er weigert sich mich zu trainieren und sagt mir dann auch noch das nur ICH Voldemort töten kann. Ich kann diesem Mann nicht mehr Vertrauen Tonks, ich muss mein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
Ich möchte trainieren und Stärker werden und ich muss zusehen das meine Freunde das auch werden. Ich kenne sie zu gut sie werden nicht zulassen das ich sie wegstoße damit sie in Sicherheit sind.  
Ich habe nach Sirius tot lange überlegt was ich machen könnte und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen das ich Versuchen möchte eine vierte Fraktion in diesem Krieg zu bilden, Neben dem Ministerium und Dumbledore. Es sollen nur meine engsten Freunde und Leuten denen ich mit meinem Leben vertraue und für die ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben lassen würde in diesem Krieg neben mir stehen." sagte Harry mit eiserner Stimme.

Tonks sah ihn nur mit einem leicht bewunderten Blick an wie kann ein junger Mann, nur so entschlossen für seine Ideale und Freunde kämpfen. Er sollte sich mehr Sorgen machen müssen welches Mädchen er als nächstes Ausführt und nicht in einen Krieg ziehen und dabei auch noch von Leuten, die ihm normal Helfen und beistehen sollten, Steine in den Weg gelegt bekommen.

„Wirst du mir helfen Tonks?" fragte Harry nun etwas zurück gehaltener.

Sie starrte ihn erst nur an, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf und nickte.

„Ja Harry ich werde so gut es mir nur möglich ist an deiner Seite stehen und dir helfen"


	4. Plans and Training

Kapitel 3: Plans and Training

„Ok dann lass uns Anfangen das Wichtigste zu bereden ..." aber weiter kam Harry nicht in seinem Satz. Da auf einmal ein sehr lautes Knurren zu hören war.

„Ich glaube Harry wir sollten uns erstmal was zum Essen besorgen. Ich hab nämlich einen Schweinenhunger und wie es aussieht geht es dir da nicht anders." sagte Tonks während sie leicht lachte.

„Mein Onkel dürfte schon Arbeiten sein, sonst wäre er schon längst hier reingestürmt, bei dem Lärm den wir gemacht haben. Also lass uns runter in die Küche gehen und schauen was so zum Essen da ist." antwortete Harry, konnte sich ein grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.

Sie standen also beide auf und verließen Harrys Zimmer. Sie liefen die Treppen runter und konnten gerade noch das Ende von Dudley sehen, der wie es aussah schnell aus dem Haus flüchtete, als er im oberen Stockwerk eine Tür öffnen gehört hatte.

Die beiden betraten die Küche und fanden Petunia leicht schluchzend am Esstisch vor.  
Harry ignorierte sie und lief weiter zum Kühlschrank. Er öffnete ihn und fand einen Teller mit Hähnchenresten vor. Nachdem er den Teller aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte nahm er noch eine Flasche Wasser und etwas Brot. Als er wieder zu Tonks lief und gerade die Küche verlassen wollte stand seine Tante auf und sprach, das erste mal zu ihm seitdem er wieder aus der Schule zurück war.

„Harry, was hast du gestern mit Vernon gemacht? Wir waren gestern Nacht noch im Krankenhaus und Vernon wird nie wieder seine Hand benutzen können."

Harry blieb an der Tür stehen „Ich habe ihm nur einen kleinen Teil der Schmerzen gezeigt die er mir über die Jahre angetan hat. Er hat, als er gestern seine Hand gegen Tonks erhoben hat, eine Grenze überschritten. Wenn er das nochmal versucht werde ich dafür sorgen das er sich nie mehr in seinem Leben bewegen wird." antwortete Harry leise.

Er lief an Tonks vorbei und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, Tonks knapp hinter ihm.  
In seinem Zimmer stellte er das Essen auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf einen klapprigen Stuhl fallen der davor stand.

Tonks, die seine Traurigkeit spürte, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schultern. Harry schrak kurz auf, er hatte ganz vergessen das Tonks noch da war.

„Tschuldigung Tonks, hier nimm etwas zu Essen. Es ist nicht viel aber ich hoffe es schmeckt etwas. Wenn nicht hab ich auch noch etwas Kürbiskuchen in meiner Truhe." sagte er, ihr.

„Harry, mach dir keinen Kopf darüber was gestern passiert ist. Du hast dich und mich verteidigt und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Ich war so überrascht als er auf einmal auf mich zugestürmt kam, dass ich ihm bestimmt zu spät ausgewichen wäre." redete sie nun beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Danke Tonks." sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Lass uns essen, ich hab nämlich einen ziemlichen Hunger."

Harry stand auf und lief mit dem Teller und dem restlichen Essen zu seinem Bett hinüber und setzte sich darauf. Er deutete Tonks an das sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte und nahm sich ein Stück vom Huhn.

Tonks nahm neben ihn Platz und griff nach einem Stück Brot und Fleisch vom Teller der auf seinem Schoß lag.

„Also wie wollen wir vorgehen Harry und welche Leute hast du dir denn so vorgestellt die sich uns anschließen sollen?" fragte Tonks ihn.

„Ich dachte da an Remus, Kingsley, Alastor, Hagrid und dir aus dem Orden. Bill, Charlie, Fred und George, Ron und Ginny von den Weasleys. Ich hoffe dass sich Molly und Arthur mir auch anschließen werden aber ich befürchte sie stehen beide zu sehr unter Dumbledores Kontrolle. Hermione, Neville und Luna natürlich und vielleicht noch ein paar andere aus der DA. Dobby ein Hauself möchte ich auch an meiner Seite haben er ist ein loyaler Freund und ich denke wir könnten die Hilfe der Hauselfen gut gebrauchen." er stoppte und begann zu überlegen.

„Als erstes sollten wir schauen ob du die Erlaubnis bekommen kannst dass ich Zaubern darfst, dann solltest du anfangen mich zu trainieren. Gibt es irgend etwas was du mir beibringen kannst auch ohne Zauberstab?" fragte er Tonks nun.

Tonks überlegte kurz und antwortete ihm dann „Alastor, Hagrid und die Weasleys dürften schwierig werden die sind enge Freunde Dumbledores.

Okklumentik kann ich dir beibringen dafür braucht man keinen Zauberstab. Dann etwas Selbstverteidigung auf Muggelart. Metamorph Fähigkeiten und zauberstabloses Zaubern ginge noch, wobei ich bei den Metamorphkräften kaum glaube dass du das machen kannst. Das Zaubern könnte allerdings zu einem gewissen Grade klappen. Du hast immerhin gestern mit Magie die Hand deines Onkels gebrochen."

Harry blinzelte sie an und wurde sauer.

„Du kannst mir Okklumentik beibringen?"

„Klar, kann ich das gehört schließlich zur Aurorenausbildung. Warum sollte ich dir das nicht beibringen können?" fragte Tonks nun verwirrt.

„Dieser alte Narr von Schulleiter sagte mir das nur Snape, in der Lage wäre, mir das beizubringen." schnaufte Harry sauer aus und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust.

Tonks schüttelte nur noch ihren Kopf und sagte „Wenn wir Dumbledore das nächste Mal sehen, muss er echt einiges erklären."

Harry beruhigte sich etwas und fragte: „Wie soll das gehen mit dem Zaubern ohne Zauberstab ich hab das bisher nur zwei mal geschafft." auf ihren fragenden Blick fuhr er fort „Ja gestern Abend war das zweite mal. Das erste mal war vor einem Jahr als die Dementoren meinen Cousin und mich angegriffen haben. Mir ist mein Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen nachdem Dudley durchgedreht ist und mir eine verpasst hat. Es war zu dunkel und die Dementoren waren schon nahe da habe ich einfach Lumos gesagt und die Spitze meines Zauberstabes begann zu leuchten." erinnerte er sich zurück.

„Also wie geht das und ich hab noch eine Frage woran erkennt man das man ein Metamorph ist?" fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ok wie es aussieht scheint das mit dem Zaubern echt zu funktionieren. Du musst wissen das der Zauberstab eigentlich nur dafür da ist um die Magie, die in dir ist, zu bündeln und gezielt frei zu lassen. Es ist extrem schwierig deine Magie frei zu setzen ohne einen Gegenstand um sie zu bündeln aber es ist machbar. Es ist nur eine Sache des Willens. Es gibt zwei Arten von dieser Magie  
die gewollte und ungewollte. Die meisten Zauberer tun in jungen Jahren irgendwelche Magie einsetzen ohne einen Zauberstab, dies ist ungewollte zauberstabslose Magie. Du hast ja sicher schon gesehen wie Dumbledore mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand Kerzen angezündet hat oder so etwas ähnliches, dies ist gewollte zauberstabslose Magie. Es benötigt viel Training und Geduld um sie zu erlernen. Du brauchst den Willen dazu und musst deine Magie dazu zwingen das zu tun was du möchtest auch ohne Zauberstab, Zauberspruch und Handbewegung.

Normal bemerkt man, dass man ein Metamorph ist, wenn man auf einmal ungewollt die Harrfarbe oder Augenfarbe ändert. Ich hab schon als Baby angefangen meine Haarfarben zu wechseln also war es schnell klar das ich ein Metamorph bin. Warum fragst du?" fragte Tonks nun Harry.

„Tonks, ich hab mir seit bestimmt zehn Jahren nicht mehr die Frisur geschnitten und als ich jünger war hatte mir meine Tante mal fast alle Haare abgeschnitten und sie sind mir über Nacht alle wieder nachgewachsen. War das ungewollte Magie oder waren das Metamorphfähigkeiten?" antwortete Harry ihr und blickte auf Tonks.

Tonks saß wie erstarrt auf dem Bett und blickte ihn an, das Stück Brot das sie gerade zum Mund führte viel ihr aus der Hand.

Stottert sagte sie „Dudududu HAST WAS GEMACHT?"

Harry grinste nun verschmitzt „Mir sind die Haare über Nacht nachgewachsen nachdem ich fast eine Glatze hatte. Hörst du schlecht Tonks, schon so alt dass du mich nicht mehr verstehst?"

„Harry sag mir bitte dass das kein schlechter Scherz ist. Über so etwas macht man keine Scherze. Es ist nämlich nicht möglich mit ungewollter Magie deine Haare am wachsen zu hintern oder sie in einer Nacht nachwachsen zu lassen. Wenn das stimmt gibt es nur eine logische Möglichkeit und die ist das du auch ein Metamorph bist Harry" sagte Tonks und sah einerseits sehr begeistert aus und hüpfte leicht auf dem Bett auf und ab, aber andererseits war sie auch ängstlich dass Harry sie anlügen könnte.

„Nein Tonks ich hab dich nicht angelogen. Das heißt also ich bin ein Metamorph oder wie? Gibt es da keinen Zauber oder eine Möglichkeit das genauer zu testen?" sagte Harry nun und musste zusehen und spüren, wie sich Tonks über diese Information freute. Sie sprang ihm nämlich um den Hals und jubelte auf.

„Das ist ja klasse Harry. Ich hab noch nie einen anderen Metamorph getroffen weißt du, diese Fähigkeit ist so selten es gibt nur vier gemeldete Personen weltweit die diese Kräfte haben.

Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen es gibt einen Zauber mit dem man einen Metamorph erkennen kann. Diesen lernt man ebenfalls auf der Auroren Akademie, falls wir mal in einer Mission denken ein Metamorph hat sich in einen unserer Kollegen verwandelt." sagte Tonks und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Also wenn du gleich leicht blau leuchtest bist du ein Metamorph wenn nichts passiert, was ich zwar nicht glaube, bist du keiner." fuhr sie fort und richtete nun ihren Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Revelare" sagte sie nun und ein helles Licht erschien an ihrem Zauberstab und umgab dann Harry.  
Tonks hüpfte und jauchste als sie sah das Harry ein leichtes blaues Licht umgab.  
„Harry du bist ein Metamorphmagus" schrie sie und sprang vor um ihn wieder zu umarmen.

Harry lächelte sie „Beruhig dich Tonks. Jetzt da wir uns sicher sind sollten wir anfangen einen Plan zu entwickeln mit was wir anfangen. Aber sag mal wann ist denn eigentlich deine Wachablösung? Oder bist du die einzige die mich heute überwachen soll?"

Danach brach in Harrys Zimmer für kurze Zeit Panik aus, als Tonks zu ihrem Stuhl rüber sprang um aus ihrer Jacke eine Uhr rauszusuchen. Als sie die dann fand schaute sie nur kurz drauf schnappte sich ihren Tarnumhang und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Mundungus kommt in fünf Minuten zur Ablösung nachdem er es sich unten bequem gemacht hat, appariere ich wieder hier her, ok?" sagte Tonks.

Harry nickte nur und da war Tonks auch schon weg. Sie legte den Tarnumhang über sich und apparierte damit in den Vorgarten von Privet Drive 4.

Tonks musste nicht lange warten bis sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, sie sah zwar niemanden aber ein sehr starker alkoholischer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Ah, Dung auch endlich hier. Harry ist im Haus und in seinem Zimmer, hat den ganzen Tag noch nicht das Haus verlassen. Ich überlasse ihn jetzt dir, aber schau dass du nicht einschläfst bei der Menge Alkohol, die du in dir hast." sagte Tonks etwas gereizt.

„Ok Tonks"sagte Mundungus nur knapp und setzte sich nur neben sie hin.

Ohne noch einmal zu antworten stand Tonks auf und apparierte wieder in Harrys Zimmer. Harry saß noch auf seinem Bett. Er hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen und die Reste des Hähnchen und des Brotes auf Tonks Stuhl gestellt damit sie es fertig essen konnte.

Tonks nahm den Teller machte es sich auf dem Stuhl gemütlich. Dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihre Füße auf sein Bett. Sie begann hungrig an ihrem Huhn zu knabbern. Durch ihre Unterhaltung vorher konnte sie nicht viel essen und es war schon Nachmittag.

„So Harry hast du dir schon überlegt womit wir Anfangen sollten und was liest du da überhaupt?" fragte Tonks ihn nachdem sie kurz aufgehört hatte zu essen um sich einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche zu gönnen die Harry mit hinauf gebracht hatte.

„Das ist Runenübersetztung für Anfänger ich möchte im nächsten Jahr meine Schulfächer wechseln und muss den Stoff aus den letzten drei Jahren dafür nachholen, damit ich in die Kurse komme.  
Ich dachte wir fangen erstmal mit Okklumentik an, um zu verhindern das Dumbledore oder Riddle nochmal in mein Gedächtnis eindringen können. Morgen solltest du dann zu Mrs. Bones gehen und sie fragen wie es mit der Erlaubnis zum Zaubern aussieht aber vorher solltest du mir nochmal genau erklären wie ich zauberstabslos Zaubern lernen kann, damit ich während du unterwegs bist üben kann. Dann sollten wir schauen das wir in die Winkelgasse gehen um ein paar Sachen einzukaufen."  
sagte Harry ihr.

„Ok Harry was für Fächer möchtest du denn nächstes Jahr nehmen mit Runen hab ich einige Erfahrungen und kann dir da etwas Nachhilfe geben. Willst du sonst noch andere Fächer wechseln?"

„Ja, möchte ich. Ich will Wahrsagen streichen und gegen Runen und Arithmatik tauschen." erklärte er ihr.

„Gute Wahl. Lass mich grade fertig essen dann können wir mit Okklumentik anfangen du kannst ja schon einmal deinen Kopf freimachen." sagte sie ihm und fing wieder an zu essen.

„Das hat mir Snape auch immer gesagt aber könntest du mir mal erklären wie ich das bitte machen soll? Ich hab immer versucht einfach an nichts zu denken, das ist aber verdammt schwer wenn dir Snape gegenüber sitzt und er seinen Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet hat."

Tonks hustete da sie sich an einem Stück Brot verschluckt hatte. Harry stand schnell auf und klopfte ihr kurz auf den Rücken bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und wieder normal Atmen konnte.

„Was er hat dir nicht einmal die Basis erklärt? Wie will er jemandem Okklumentik beibringen ohne die Basis"sagte Tonks ziemlich sauer.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Er hat mir ja gar nichts beigebracht, er hat sich nur einen Spaß daraus gemacht stundenlang in meinen Erinnerungen herum zu schnüffeln."

Tonks starrte ihn wohl das hundertste Mal an diesem Tag an, es überraschte sie doch immer wieder, was dieser Junge durchgemacht hat und wie seine Lehrer ihn immer und immer wieder enttäuscht haben. Wie kann dieser Junge nur noch solche Kräfte haben, bei allem was er durchmachen musste und das war noch nicht mal alles. Wenn das was sie so gehört hatte, stimmte, kam da noch sehr viel mehr. Sie selbst hatte auch keine einfache Schulzeit, sie hatte besonders Probleme mit dem anderen Geschlecht da eigentlich alle Jungs sich nur für sie interessierten um ihre Fantasien an ihr auszuleben. Kurz gesagt sie wollten alle ziemlich schnell das sie sich in irgendwelche Stars verwandelte mit denen sie ihren Spaß haben konnten. Aber im Vergleich mit Harry waren das eher nebensächliche Probleme.

„Dumbledore muss echt verrückt sein. Was Snape da gemacht hat ist illegal, bevor man Okklumentik lernt muss man dem Schüler erst richtig gezeigt haben wie er seinen Kopf leert und eine Mauer errichtet. Sonst ist das einfach nur unerlaubtes Eindringen in ein Gedächtnis und das wird in der Zaubererwelt mit einer Vergewaltigung gleichgesetzt. Die genaue Strafe weiß ich jetzt nicht genau aber es beinhaltet eine hohe Geldsumme und das Ablegen aller Titel des Straftäters."

„Titel? Was für Titel meinst du Tonks?" fragte Harry nun.

„Naja die Adelstitel alte reinblütiger Familien. Der Kopf der Familien Black und Potter hatten z.B. den Titel eines Lordes und die Malfoys den eines Barons. Es gibt noch viele andere aber außerhalb von bestimmten Kreisen oder des Zaubereiministerium ist das eigentlich nicht mehr sehr wichtig. Da sich viele nicht mehr daran erinnern." antwortete ihm Tonks.

„Was meinst du nun mit Lord, Tonks? Soll das heißen ich bin ein Lord?"

„Sag mir jetzt nicht dass dir Dumbledore auch nie etwas von deinem Titeln und Erbschaften erzählt hat. Ist dieser alte Mann überhaupt für was zu gebrauchen?" wollte Tonks nun wissen.

„Nein er hat nie etwas über einen Titel erzählt aber ich hab schon etwas geerbt. Ich hab nen Verließ in Gringotts womit ich meine Schulzeit finanziere." antwortete Harry.

„Harry das hört sich für mich eher wie ein Schulverließ an, das viele reiche Zaubererfamilien für ihre Kinder anlegen bis sie volljährig sind. Ich sprach von deinem Verließ mit den ganzen Familienerbstücken wie Artefakten, Bücher, Geschäftspapiere soweit ich weiß haben die Potters Anteil an vielen Zauberer- und Muggelunternehmen. Meine Mutter hat mir viel über dieses ganze Zeug beigebracht du weißt ja das sie mal eine Black war. Sie sagte mir auch mal dass die Potters zu den fünf reichsten Zaubererfamilien der Welt gehören." erklärte Tonks ihm.

Harry sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal lass uns anfangen mit dem Training, ich glaube mit dem Rest werden wir uns früher beschäftigen müssen als uns lieb ist" sagte Harry.

„Wie leere ich nun meinen Kopf und bilde Mauern für meine Erinnerungen und Gedanken?" fragte er sie nun.

Tonks die nun endlich mit dem Essen fertig war richtet sich auf so dass sie ihm jetzt gegenüber saß.

„Also Harry stell dir vor du stehst in einem Wald, die Sonne scheint durch die Bäume und du fühlst dich entspannt." sagte Tonks und schaute zu wie er seine Augen schloss und versuchte sich das Szenario vorzustellen.

Als Tonks bemerkte dass er es geschafft hatte fuhr sie fort. „Jetzt füge deine anderen Sinne mit ein, tue die Luft schnuppern wie sie nach leicht feuchtem Holz und etwas Moos riecht. Wie du in der Ferne Tiere hörst einen Hirsch oder einen Vogel der über dir durch die Walddecke fliegt."

Nachdem sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht weiter entspannt hatte sagte sie. „Jetzt solltest du dich total entspannt und frei fühlen. Merk dir dieses Gefühl und tue langsam nach einander alle Sinne wieder ausschalten. Stell erst den Geruch ab, aber behalte den Rest in deinem Gedächtnis. Du darfst nicht das Gefühl der Entspanntheit verlieren. Dann tust du die Geräusche und deine Umgebung weg denken. Gut ist jetzt alles weg außer das Gefühl der totalen Entspannung?"

Harry nickte nur und hatte immer noch einen sehr entspannten Ausdruck.

„Ok, jetzt Konzentriere dich auf all deine Erinnerungen. Stell dir vor wie du eine Mauer um sie baust, aus was die Mauer besteht ist egal es kann Stein sein aber auch aus Feuer oder so. Wenn du das gemacht hast bist du fertig. Diese Übung musst du Anfangs sehr oft wiederholen aber Später ist es dann praktisch permanent da." sagte Tonks nun und sah ihn weiter an.

Harry lächelte und öffnete seine Augen

„Danke Tonks das war tausend mal besser als das was Snape immer versucht hat mir bei zubringen. Ich bin bereit für einen Versuch."

„Ok Harry, ich denke aber nicht das es am Anfang gleich 100% klappen wird. Wenn ich also eine Erinnerung erwische und du es nicht gleich Schaffst mich mit deine Mauer zu blocken. Versuch mich in die nächste Erinnerung zu ziehen oder mich in der, in der ich in dem Moment bin, einzusperren."

Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und lächelte leicht. „Bereit Harry?"

Nachdem sie sein nicken sah fing sie an.

„Legilimens" sie brach schnell durch Harrys erste Mauer die er um seinen Geist gebaut hatte und begann sich der ersten Erinnerung zuzuwenden.

Sie sah wie Harry und Hagrid den Tropfenden Kessel betraten und Hagrid von Tom dem Barmann des Lokals angesprochen wurde. Gerade als sie Anfing dem Gespräch zu lauschen wurde sie von der Erinnerung weggezogen und fand sich in einer neuen wieder.

Harry, Hermione und Ron rannten einen Gang entlang und auf eine Tür zu. Nachdem sie ein paar mal an der Tür gerüttelt hatten öffnete Hermione die Tür mit einem Alohomora Zauberspruch und rannten dann in den Raum. Sie Sprachen leise miteinander bis etwas auf Ron's Schultern tropfte. Tonks schaute nun über ihre eigene Schulter und erschrak sich. Hinter ihr stand ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund. Sie wollte gerade schreien als sie sich auch schon wieder in ihrem Stuhl in Harrys Zimmer befand.

Harry schnaufte laut auf und wischte sich mit seinem T-Shirt etwas Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht.

„Was war das für ein Hund Harry und was ist passiert ich konnte nicht sehen was geschah nachdem ihr den Hund gesehen habt." fragte Tonks ziemlich schnell. „Achja deine Abwehr war schon Richtig gut. Mit etwas Übung wirst du das schon schaffen aber so wie es Momentan ist wird es Dumbledore nicht lange aus deinen Erinnerungen halten und wer war eigentlich Riddle den du vorhin mit Dumbledore aufgezählt hast?" beendete sie.

„Der Hund heißt Fluffy und der gehört Hagrid. Er hat in meinem ersten Schuljahr mit ein paar anderen Sachen den Stein der Weisen beschützt. Aber nicht sehr effektiv wenn du mich fragst, Ron, Hermione und ich kamen durch alle Fallen, die von den Hogwartslehrern aufgestellt wurden."

Als er Tonks verblüfftes Gesicht sah musste er kurz lachen und sagte dann „Also Tonks langsam müsstest du an unglaubliche Geschichten gewöhnt sein. Aber da du fragst hab ich noch was unglaubliches. Riddle oder sein ganzer Name Tom Morvolo Riddle ist Lord Voldemort. Er ist ein Halbblut der seinen Muggel Vater gehasst hat. Seine Mutter war eine Nachkommin von Salazar Slytherin und er hat vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und dabei Myrte getötet."

Tonks sah ihn nur noch verstört an, da konnte Harry sich nicht mehr halten und begann zu lachen.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ein Halbblut?" sagte Tonks ganz entsetzt.

„Jup, wissen nur leider nicht recht viele. Es ist doch irgendwie lustig zu sehen, wie diese ganzen Reinblüter ihm hinterher rennen und groß vom reinen Blut fasseln und dabei von einem Halbblut geführt werden."

Tonks kicherte leicht, sie konnte nicht glauben wie Harry so einfach über du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Deatheatern scherzte. Aber wenn man bedenkt was er schon durchgemacht hat und was er noch tun muss, kann man es ihm wohl nicht übel nehmen.

„Lass es uns nochmal versuchen, sag bescheid wenn du deine Mauern wieder aufgebaut hast." sagte Tonks nun und wartete bis er genickt hatte.

„Legilimens" sagte sie nun ein zweites Mal und befand sich wieder in seinen Erinnerungen. Diesmal versuchte sie etwas brutaler zu sein, bei ihrer Reise.

Sie befand sich im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts und auf dem Bett vor ihr lag Hermione sie schien versteinert zu sein. Harry saß neben ihr auf einem Stuhl und man sah seine Trauer und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen als er auf seine Freundin sah. Sie sah zu wie Harry etwas mit Hermione sprach und entschied sich dann zur nächsten Erinnerung zu springen.

Diesmal befand sie sich in einer großen Höhle sie konnte an einem Ende der Halle, die Statue eines Zauberers erkennen. Die Seiten der Höhle flankten eine Schlagenstatuen.

Sie drehte sich um und erschreckte sich, vor ihr Kämpfte Harry mit einem Schwert gegen einen riesigen Basilisk. Der Basilisk stürzte sich gerade auf Harry und ein großer Teil seines Fangzahns bohrte sich in seine Schulter während Harry sein Schwert in den Rachen der Bestie bohrte. Sie schrie auf und befand sich auf einmal wieder in Harrys Zimmer.

Dort zurück stürzte sie vom Stuhl und sprang auf Harry und zog sein Shirt etwas zur Seite um die Stelle zu sehen in der sich der riesiger Zahn gebohrt hatte.

„Tonks was machst du da." schnaufte Harry da er von der Attacke noch ziemlich Müde war.

„Wie kommt es das du nicht Tot bist Harry. Ein verdammter Basilisk hat seinen Fangzahn in deine Schulter gerammt und du hast nicht mal eine Narbe." schrie sie fast als sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen lies.

Harry lachte kurz und zog sich dann sein T-Shirt aus damit Tonks seine Schulter besser sehen konnte.

Tonks stockte der Atem quer über seine Brust fuhr eine lange Narbe die erst kurz vor der Schulter endete. Außerdem hatte er noch mehrere kleinere Narben über seinen gesamten Oberkörper verteilt.  
„Nachdem der Basilisk sich in meine Schulter gerammt hatte und ich mein Schwert in seinen Rachen, viel der Basilisk tot zu boden. Danach hatte ich mit dem Basiliskenzahn das Tagebuch von Riddle zerstört mit dem, in meinem zweiten Jahr, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde. Ich dachte ich würde gleich Sterben. Aber dann kam Fawks und der Phönix heilte mit seinen tränen meine Wunde.." sagte Harry und zog sich schnell wieder sein T-Shirt an als er Tonks blicke bemerkte.

Tonks säufzte und wollte gerade was sagen als wieder ein lautes knurren durch den Raum ging. Es war schon Abend geworden und die beiden hatten Hunger bekommen.

„Es gibt zwar noch genug das wir zu besprechen haben Harry aber ich hab einen mordsmäßigen Hunger. Los lass uns versuchen ob du dich ein wenig Morphen kannst und dann gehen wir in den Tropfenden Kessel etwas essen. Ich hab keine Lust deinen Verwandten über den weg zu laufen."

„Ok, wie Morph ich den Tonks?"fragte Harry.

„Schließ deine Augen und stell dir dich selbst in deinem Gedächtnis vor. Dann stell dir vor wie du dich darin veränderst. Deine Haare färben sich blond und werden länger, deine Augen werden blau und deine Narbe verschwindet von deiner Stirn." als sie sah wie sich Harry langsam verwandelte jubelte sie. „Ja genauso Harry. Hier," sagte sie während sie einen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche holte und ihn ihm hinhielt, „Schau dich an gar nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen"

„Wow, bin das wirklich ich?" sagte er. Dann zwinkerte mit dem einen Auge, dann mit dem anderen um sicher zu gehen das, dass wirklich er auf dem Bild war.

„Also wie kommen wir zum Tropfenden Kessel Tonks. Floreisen geht hier nicht und wenn wir mit dem Fahrenden Ritter fahren sieht uns Dung." sagte Harry nachdem er sicher gegangen war das er es wirklich war.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Schuhe angezogen hatten, reichte ihm Tonks ihre Hand.

„Hier Harry, ich kann dich beim Apparieren mit nehmen bis du es selbst gelernt hast.".

Nachdem er ihre Hand nahm verschwanden beide mit einem leisen Geräusch.


	5. Confusions and Memories

Kapitel 4: Confusions and Memories

Harry und Tonks apparierten in eine leere Ecke des Tropfenden Kessels und schauten sich um.  
Tom der Barmann stand hinter seinem Tresen und reichte gerade einer junger Hexe zwei Butterbier.

Das Lokal war nicht sehr voll, nur ein paar ältere Hexen und Zauberer, die sich wohl nach einem Arbeitstag noch einen Firewhisky oder so gönnten.

Tonks die noch immer Harrys Hand hielt zog ihn mit zu einem leeren Tisch und rief Tom zu sich.

„Zwei Steaks und ne Flasche Firewhisky Tom. Haben etwas zu Feiern." sagte Tonks.

„Was haben wir den zu feiern Tonks?" fragte ein etwas verwirrter Harry.

„Na vieles, unsere zusammen Arbeit. Das du ein Metamorphmagus bist, das du endlich dein Leben selbst in die Hand nimmst, such dir was aus." sagte Tonks grinsend.

Harry lachte leise mit. Sie warteten danach aber ruhig auf ihr essen. Beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Es ist bisher besser gelaufen als ich gedacht hatte. Eigentlich müsste ich ja fast Vernon Danken wäre er nicht so aus gerastet wäre Tonks nie durch die Tür gestürmt. Wenn er sich den Sommer über weiter von mir fern hält, tue ich vielleicht sogar seine Hand wieder heilen lassen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch die anderen erreichen und mit ihnen Reden, am besten mit allen auf einmal." dachte sich Harry und sah wie die Hexe die vorher an der Theke stand an ihm vorbei lief.

Es war Cho Chang, das Mädchen mit dem er kurz im vergangen Jahr aus war. Sie schien ihn nicht zu erkennen den sie lief einfach an Harrys und Tonks Tisch vorbei in eine andere Ecke des Lokals wo ein junger Zauberer auf sie wartete. Harry konnte aber nicht erkennen wer es war.

„Was gefiel mir eigentlich an ihr. Klar sie ist hübsch aber ich glaub nicht das ich sie zu solchen Zeiten wie jetzt, an meiner Seite haben wollte und sie würde das bestimmt auch nicht wollen. Es war ja ok das sie um Cedric trauerte, aber sie hätte meine Entscheidung nicht darüber reden zu wollen, Akzeptieren können." dachte Harry und schaute auf Tonks die ihre Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Harry verwirrten die verschiedenen Gefühle die über ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht huschten.

„Ich frage mich wie sie wirklich aussieht, sie ist eigentlich echt nett Schade das sie soviel älter ist."

Tonks saß Harry gegenüber und ging ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Es war echt seltsam wie das Leben so spielte. Gestern Abend stand sie vor Harrys Haus und hatte den Auftrag, sicher zu gehen das er nicht das Haus verließ. Laut Dumbledore sollte sie auf gar keinen Fall ins Haus gehen oder sich Harry zeigen. Aber als sie hörte wie sein Onkel auf ihn los ging musste sie einfach dazwischen gehen. Harry konnte sich ohne seinen Zauberstab schlecht gegen den sicher dreimal so schweren Mann wehren, also entschied sie sich dazwischen zugehen.

Ab da ging alles so schnell, die Sachen die Harry ihr Erzählte und die Emotionen die er zeigte, waren etwas das sie von einem so jungen Mann nicht erwartet hatte. Er hat mehr Erfahrung mit schwarzer Magie und Kreaturen als ein normaler Auror und da Kündigten schon genug Anwärter bei weniger Gefahren. Sie musste echt zugeben das Harry ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch war und das er echt süß wäre, hätte er mehr Gewicht auf den Rippen, musste sie ebenfalls zugeben.  
Sie musste morgen zu Mrs. Bones gehen und danach zu einem ihrer Vorgesetzten und ihn fragen ob man nicht etwas für Harry tun könnte.

Gerade als sie was sagen wollte, lief ein junges asiatisches Mädchen an ihnen vorbei uns sie bemerkte wie Harry ihr einige Momente nach schaute.

Sie seufzte innerlich, sie hatte eigentlich Gedacht das Harry da etwas anders wäre.

Sie schaute nun Harry an und bemerkte wie er auch er sich zu ihr drehte. Auf seinem Gesicht waren wieder so viele Emotionen das es Tonks kaum möglich war alle zu erkennen. Sie sah wieder Trauer und Angst aber auch etwas neues das sie nicht ganz deuten konnte.

Gerade als Tonks was sagen wollte kam Tom an ihren Tisch und stellte zwei große Teller darauf. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Tresen nur um mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky und zwei Gläsern zurück zu kommen.

Sie begannen im Stillen zu essen und Tonks schenkte den Feuerwhisky in die beiden Gläser.

„Kanntest du das Mädchen?" fragte Tonks.

„Welches Mädchen?" fragte Harry verwirrt als er sich ein Stück seines Steaks in den Mund führte.

„Die kleine Asiatin die gerade an uns vorbei lief."

„Ah!" dämmerte es Harry „das war Cho Chang, Ravenclaw. Sie ist ein Jahrgang über mir und wir hatten letztes Jahr sowas wie die kürzeste und Ereignissloseste Beziehung die Hogwarts je gesehen hat." antwortete Harry ihr.

„Wieso was ist den passiert?" fragte Tonks und nahm sich einen Schluck vom Feuerwhisky, kurz darauf kamen ihr ein paar schwarze Wolken aus den Ohren.

„Sie war die Freundin von Cedric Diggory und ich hatte sie schon länger Gemocht. Sie war auch in der DA und da kamen wir uns etwas näher aber bis auf einen Kuss, wo sie wie ein Wasserfall geweint hat lief da nicht viel. Wir hatten darauf noch ein Date bei Madam Puddifoot's, das lief aber so ähnlich Katastrophal ab. Sie fragte mich ständig nach Cedric und als ich sagte ich müsste kurz in den drei Besen um dort etwas wichtiges mit Hermione zu besprechen ist sie komplett durchgedreht und hat nur noch geweint. Kurz darauf hat ihre Freundin Marietta Edgecombe uns dann an Umbridge verkauft." um seinen Mund bildete sich ein fieses Grinsen, „ ich glaube sie hat heute noch Pickel im Gesicht die das Wort „Petze" bilden. Ein netter Schutzzauber von Hermione damit wir wissen wer uns verraten hat, falls der Fall eintreten sollte."

Tonks musste bei der Vorstellung lauthals los lachen. Es wurde ruhig. Alle im Lokal stoppten ihre Gespräche und drehten sich zu ihrem Tisch.

Die Leute schauten sie einige Momente kurz an und drehten sich dann wieder zu ihrem Essen oder ihren Gesprächspartnern.

Ganz hinten in einem Eck des Lokals konnte man ein lautes „Was für Idioten. Wenn die sich nicht zurück halten können, sollten se wo anders hin gehen" hören.

Harry schreckte seinen Kopf hoch und schaute in die Ecke. „Das war doch Ron." dachte er sich und schaute genauer hin.

Da in der dunkelsten Ecke des Tropfenden Kessel saßen Ron Weasley und Cho Chang zusammen an einem Tisch. Nachdem Ron seiner Wut Luft gelassen hatte drehte er sich wieder zu Cho flüsterte ihr etwas zu und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich.

„Was zum Henker macht Ron da. Er weiß doch genau das man der nicht Trauen kann. Er hätte mir Ruhig etwas sagen können, ich dachte die ganze Zeit er steht auf Hermione." dachte sich Harry und sah sauer in die Ecke.

Tonks, der sein Blick nicht entging, schaut über ihre Schulter in die Ecke und sah einen rothaarigen Jungen wild Cho küssen.  
„Sag mal ist das, da Ron?" fragte sie Harry.

„Ja, wobei ich nicht weiß was er da macht. Er hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht als Chos Freundin uns verraten hat." sagte Harry.

„Ich dachte er steht auf Hermione?" fragte Tonks.

„Ja das dachte ich auch. Los lass uns fertig essen und trinken und dann gehen. Ich möchte noch etwas Okklumentik trainieren, wenn wir wieder bei mir sind." sagte er.

Also aßen sie schnell ihr Steak mit den Pommes, die als Beilage dabei waren und tranken die halbe Flasche Feuerwhisky. Dann schrumpfte Tonks die Flasche und steckte sie sich in ihren Umhang.

Dann liefen sie wieder in eine ruhige Ecke und mit einem letzten Blick auf Ron und Cho apparierten sie in Harrys Zimmer.

„Ich glaub Ron wollte Cho gerade auffressen als wir gegangen sind. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so Ekelhaft küssen gesehen." sagte Tonks. Sie Beschwor sich einen neuen Sessel, da der alte in ihrer Abwesenheit verschwunden war und lies sich Geräuschvoll darauf fallen.

„Frag mich lieber nicht was da los war. Aber ich bin froh das, dass mit der nicht ernster wurde. So wie sie die Jungs wechselt, das wirklich nicht mehr Hübsch, soweit ich weiß war sie nämlich am Ende des Schuljahres noch mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw zusammen." sagte Harry. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und verwandelte sich, in sich selbst zurück. .

„Lass mich grade noch vorbereiten dann können wir auch schon Anfangen mit dem Training." sagte Harry.

Tonks sah zu wie er seine Augen schloss und sich Konzentrierte. Man sah das es schwerer war als zuvor, da Harry wohl noch die Bilder vom Abend im Gedächtnis hingen.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte er es dann endlich geschafft und nickte ihr zu.

Tonks die es sich mittlerweile bequem gemacht hatte, richtete sich auf und hielt ihren Zauberstab vor ihn.

„Legilimens" sagte sie und befand sich wieder einmal am heutigen Tag in seinen Erinnerungen.

Sie war wieder im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts und Dumbledore stand vor Harry und Hermione. Er sprach kurz mit den beiden und verließ dann das Zimmer, worauf Hermione ein goldenes Stundenglas mit einer langen Kette aus ihrem Umhang zog. Sie warf die Kette um Harrys und ihren Hals und drehte am Stundenglas.

Kurz darauf spürte Tonks wieder einen Ruck und befand sich in der nächsten Erinnerung.

Sie war in einem alten herunter gekommenen Zimmer und auf dem Bett lag Ron es schien als wäre sein Bein gebrochen. In der Mitte des Zimmers standen Harry und Hermione mit Remus und Sirius sie schienen zu reden. Da sprang auf einmal die Tür auf und Snape stand darin er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Remus und Sirius gerichtet. Was dann geschah sah sie nicht mehr richtig nur noch drei helle Lichtstrahlen die aus Harrys, Rons und Hermiones Zauberstäben kamen und dann befand sie sich auch schon in der nächsten Erinnerung.

Harry stand vor den Bewusstlosen Körpern von Hermione und Sirius und bestimmt hundert Dementoren flogen langsam auf Harry zu. Nach ein paar missglückten Patronus Zaubersprüchen wurde Tonks wieder in die nächste Erinnerung gezogen.

Diesmal stand Harry ,vor einem großen See und sie konnte in der ferne eine Figur erkennen die Krampfhaft gegen einen Haufen Dementoren an zu kämpfen versuchte. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte mit selbstbewusster Stimme „Expectro Patronum". Ein riesiger Patronus in der Form eines Hirsches verließ seinen Zauberstab und galoppierte über den See auf die Dementoren zu. Nachdem alle Dementoren verschwunden waren wurde Tonks wieder von einem Ruck erfasst, nur diesmal befand sie sich wieder in Harrys Zimmer.

Harry atmete schwer und hielt sich seine Hand an den Kopf.  
„Lass mich raten drittes Jahr in Hogwarts?" sagte Tonks die ebenfalls etwas außer Atem war.

„Jap, diesmal war es schwerer dich aus den Erinnerungen zu befördern oder dich ganz aus meinem Kopf zu werfen." sagte Harry.

„Ja das hab ich auch bemerkt, ich war in viel mehr Erinnerungen als vorher, das dürfte an dem zusammentreffen mit deinem Freund im Tropfenden Kessel liegen. Wir sollten damit erst wieder morgen weiter machen. Ich hab eh noch ein paar fragen zu dem was ich gerade gesehen habe."sagte Tonks ziemlich schnell.

„Aber bevor wir weiter Reden hast du noch irgend etwas zum Trinken hier?" fragte sie nun.

„Ja Moment." sagte Harry. Er kletterte vom Bett und legte sich davor, dann griff er darunter und fummelte mit seiner Hand ein paar Minuten herum. Kurz darauf stand er wieder auf und hatte zwei Flaschen Butterbier in seiner Hand.

„Mein Notvorrat, falls die Dursleys sich mal wieder dazu entscheiden mir nichts mehr zu essen oder zu trinken zu geben." sagte Harry und reichte ihr eine der Flaschen.

„Wie hast du es nur all die Jahre hier überlebt Harry und dann das alles was in Hogwarts passiert ist. Mich wunderst das du nicht durch drehst und dich du-weißt-schon-wem anschließt." sagte Tonks und öffnete ihre Flasche.

„Tonks du bist ein Auror und gerade als solche solltest du keine Angst vor einem Namen haben. Habe Angst vor der Person nicht seinem Namen."sagte Harry und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich könnte niemals so wie er werden oder einer seiner Anhänger. Er hat mir so vieles genommen Tonks, er kann mir noch soviel nehmen. Ich könnte niemals damit Leben was du, Hermione und meine anderen Freunde von mir denken würden, wenn ich mich ihn anschließen würde."

Tonks die, die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen nicht aushielt lehnte sich nach vorne und umarmte ihn sanft. Sie bemerkte wie Harry erst steif wurde aber dann ruhiger wurde und seine Arme um sie lag und auch sie Umarmte.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder und Tonks lehnte sich auf ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Willst du mir jetzt erzählen was ich in deiner Erinnerung gesehen habe?" fragte ihn Tonks.

Harry nickte und sagte: „In der ersten sahst du wie Hermione und ich einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt haben um einige Ereignisse an dem Abend zu verhindern und zu ändern."

Tonks Augen öffneten sich weit „WAS? Ich mein ich dachte mir schon das, das nen Zeitumkehrer war, auch wenn ich noch nie einen benutzt habe. Aber Harry dir ist schon klar was dabei alles hätte schief gehen können und wie kamt ihr überhaupt an einen Zeitumkehrer?"

„Der gehörte Hermione sie hatte ihn in ihrem dritten Jahr benutzt um all ihre Klassen besuchen zu können." sagte Harry.

Tonks schüttelte nur noch ihren Kopf und sagte „Von Dumbledore, vermute ich?"

„Jap, aber hätten wir ihn nicht gehabt hätten wir weder Sirius noch Seidenschnabel retten können. Also war er mal zu gebrauchen. Wobei wenn er vorher mal etwas unternommen hätte das alles wahrscheinlich gar nicht soweit gekommen wäre." sagte Harry.

„Jedenfalls in der zweiten Erinnerung waren wir in der Heulenden Hütte, da traf ich Sirius zum ersten mal."  
Harry hatte nun ein leichtes lächeln auf den Lippen als er sich an die Situation erinnerte.

„Wir haben erst gedacht das er Wirklich ein Verräter gewesen wäre und wir haben mit ihm und Remus diskutiert da kam Snape ins Zimmer gestürmt. Ron, Hermione und ich haben ihn mit drei Entwaffnungszaubern angegriffen. Er war da nach erstmal für eine weile bewusstlos."

„Und er hat euch da nach nicht getötet?" fragte Tonks lachend.

„Nein war aber mächtig sauer als er bemerkt hatte das Sirius weg war. Fudge hat ihm schon einen Orden des Merlin Ersterklasse versprochen gehabt. Er kam in den Krankenflügel gestürmt und hat uns angeschrien das wir Sirius befreit hätten. Konnte das aber natürlich nicht beweisen." lachte Harry jetzt auch.

Nachdem sie noch eine weile so da saßen und einfach nur zusammen gelacht hatten wurde Harry wieder ernster.

„Die dritte Erinnerung passierte bevor wir den Zeitsprung gemacht hatten. Nachdem wir Snape KO geschlagen hatten, hat Sirius und Remus Krätze, Rons Ratte, in Peter Pettigrew zurück verwandelt. Zusammen sind wir durch den Tunnel von der Heulenden Hütte zurück nach Hogwarts gelaufen als sich Remus, weil er seinen Trank nicht genommen hatte, in einen richtigen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Peter ist in dem durcheinander entkommen und Sirius hatte Remus von uns weg geloggt als ihn die Dementoren Angriffen. Hermione und ich sind zu ihm gerannt und versuchten ihm zu helfen, aber Hermione kannte den Patronus Zauber noch nicht und ich hatte ihn noch nicht komplett gemeistert. Kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde dachte ich das mein Vater einen Patronus, von der anderen Seite des Sees geschickt hatte um uns zu retten." sagte Harry nun etwas bedrückt.

Tonks sah ihn darauf etwas bemitleidend an.

„Jaja ich weiß das, dass nicht möglich war deswegen muss ich dir ja jetzt auch erstmal die letzte Erinnerung erklären." sagte Harry.

„Das war nachdem wir in der Zeit zurück gereist sind. Hermione und ich haben zugeschaut wie alles nochmal passiert ist und saßen da in einem Gebüsch. Hermione ging kurz in eine andere Richtung um zu sehen wo Remus steckte, nicht das er uns von hinten Angriff. Jedenfalls saß ich da und wartete darauf das mein Vater kam um uns zu retten, aber die Minuten verstrichen und nichts passierte. Da dämmerte es mir nicht mein Vater hatte uns gerettet sondern ich, deswegen wusste ich auch das wenn ich jetzt den Patronus Zauberspruch benutzen würden das er ganz sicher Funktionieren würde. Er hatte ja schon Funktioniert wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Also benutzte ich den Zauberspruch und Krone kam und jagte die Dementoren weg. Danach hab ich es ja dann endlich geschafft dich aus meinem Kopf zu schmeißen." sagte Harry etwas erschöpft.

Tonks die, die ganze Zeit über ruhig zugehört hatte seufzte und sagte mit etwas Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme „Langsam sollte mich bei dir echt nichts mehr Wundern Harry. Dir ist klar das, dass eigentlich kaum möglich ist der Patronus Zauber eines Ausgebildeten Aurors Jagd vielleicht höchstens fünf Dementoren davon. Deiner hat ungefähr einhundert zur Flucht bewegt."

„Tja und da hast du recht Tonks, bei mir darf dich gar nichts mehr wundern." grinste Harry „Aber wenn du erstmal einige Zeit mit mir verbracht hast wirst du davon gar nichts mehr mitbekommen, weil du ja mitten drin in dem ganzen Mist steckst."

„Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir aussieht aber ich werde langsam Müde." sagte Harry und gähnte.

Er stand auf und lief zu seiner Truhe öffnete sie und holte ein paar Kleider daraus hervor.

„Ich geh mal ins Bad. Wenn du willst kannst du es danach benutzen oder du kannst auch heute Nacht heim apparieren und morgen wieder kommen." fuhr er fort und lief aus dem Zimmer raus.

Tonks schaute auf die Tür, durch die er gerade gegangen war und überlegte was sie machen sollte.  
Sie konnte Heim gehen, in ihr großes leeres Apartment, oder hier bleiben bei einem jungen humorvollen und netten Jungen. Die Antwort wäre normal sehr einfach aber irgendwie wusste sie nicht wofür sie sich entscheiden sollte.

„Warum bist du nur so jung Harry?" flüsterte Tonks zu sich selbst.

Tonk überlegte noch eine weile und entschied sich dann hier zu bleiben, vielleicht wird es ja noch ein lustiger Abend mal ohne Gerede über Voldemort oder andere Dinge die mit dem Krieg zu tun haben.

Harry der unterdessen im Bad war überlegte ob es eine gute Idee war, Tonks vorzuschlagen das sie die Nacht hier verbringen sollte. Ja, sie war echt hübsch wenn ihre normale Form auch nur annähernd so aussah wie gerade und es war echt lustig mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Er stand gerade unter der Dusche als er sich dazu entschied einfach abzuwarten wofür sie sich entschied. Sie würde vermutlich eh nach Hause gehen und wenn nicht war es eine gute Gelegenheit sie etwas näher kennen zu lernen.

Kurz darauf war er angezogen und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, von den Dursleys hörte er keinen ton.

Tonks schaute noch immer auf die Tür als Harry frisch geduscht wieder hinein kam. Er hatte sich eine kurze Hose angezogen, die aber da sie auch Harrys Cousin gehört hatte, ihm bis zum Schienbein ging. Sein Oberkörper war noch frei und Tonks sah wieder all seine Narben.

Harry lief durchs Zimmer und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

„Da du noch da bist heißt das wohl das du hier bleiben möchtest. Wenn du willst kannst du jetzt das Bad benutzten Handtücher findest du im Schrank und meine Tante hat immer eine frische Zahnbürste im Medizinschrank." sagte Harry und legte sich hin.

„Ok ich brauch nicht lange." sagte Tonks und stand auf. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und ins Bad.

Nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte stieg Harry wieder aus seinem Bett und ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Darin lagen fein säuberlich aufeinander gestapelte Betttücher. Er nahm vier Stück und lief zu seinem Bett wo er sie darauf warf.

Dann zog er Tonks Sessel etwas zur Seite, nahm die Betttücher und legte sie ausgebreitet auf den Fußboden.  
Er lief dann nochmal zum Schrank und holte zwei weitere Tücher daraus hervor.

Eins der Betttücher legte er als Kissen auf den Boden und das andere breitete er als Decke aus.

Gerade als er sich hinsetzen und es sich bequem machen wollte, wurde seine Zimmertür wieder geöffnet und Tonks stand darin.

Sie hatte eine kurze blaue Hose mit einem knallig pinken Top an. Harry hielt kurz die Luft an als er sie so sah.

„Was machst du da Harry?" sagte sie sauer.

„Hü? Ah! Ich hab mir nen Bett für die Nacht gemacht, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen und ich lieg hier. Wieso?" sagte Harry.

„Nix da" sagte Tonks und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem kurzen Schwinger falteten sich die Betttücher wieder und mit einem weiteren vergrößerte sich Harrys Bett.

„Wir schlafen beide da drin, verstanden?" sagte Tonks und sah ihn bedrohlich an.

„Yes, Sir" sagte Harry und salutierte vor ihr.

Tonks knurrte ihn an und gab ihn einen klapps auf den hinter Kopf.

„Also Harry willst noch ein wenig Reden oder direkt schlafen gehen? Aber wenn wir reden mal über was etwas erfreulicheres. Ich hab genug von Voldemort und seinen Lakaien für einen Tag gehört." sagte Tonks.

Harry stockte auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett und starrte Tonks an.

„Tonks du hast gerade Voldemort gesagt." sagte Harry zu ihr und grinste.

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an und überlegt kurz und grinste dann auch.

„Ja hab ich. Ist gar nicht so schwer eigentlich. Voldemort, ja es geht. Danke Harry, ohne dich hätte ich das wohl nie geschafft." sagte sie und sprang freudig auf und ab und gab Harry dann eine kurze Umarmung.

Harry stieg dann als erstes ins Bett damit er an der Wandseite des Bettes lag, danach kam dann Tonks ins Bett und legte sich neben ihn.

„Also Harry schon eine neue Freundin in Aussicht?" fragte Tonks grinsend als sie bemerkte das er rot wurde.

„Nein" sagte Harry dann kurz aber führte seine Antwort etwas weiter, „ich denke auch nicht das ich so schnell eine bekommen werde. Seien wir mal ehrlich wie viele Mädchen wollen sich schon mit einem Jungen abgeben der ständig vom bösesten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts verfolgt wird?"

Tonks knurrte nur kurz und antwortete dann, „Naja Hermione und Ginny tun sich mit dir abgeben und sind beides hübsche Mädchen. Diese Luna scheint das ja auch nicht wirklich zu stören."

Harry schaute Tonks nur an und lachte dann kurz.

„Hermione und Ginny sind wie Schwestern für mich und Luna ist wirklich nett und das alles aber kein Mädchen mit dem ich mir eine Beziehung oder so etwas vorstellen könnte."

„Und in Hogwarts gibt es sonst keine anderen Mädchen?" fragte Tonks nun.

„Doch schon aber die meisten mögen nur „Den-jungen-der-Lebt" und nicht Harry Potter" antwortete Harry etwas traurig.

Sie schnaufte darauf „Naja da entgeht ihnen aber echt viel."

„Danke, denke ich mal. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus Tonks?" sagte Harry.

Tonks lachte und antwortete, „Nicht viel Harry. Ich hatte in Hogwarts und da nach ein paar Beziehungen die hielten aber alle nie wirklich lange."

„Ahja hattest ja heute Mittag etwas gesagt. Da kam mir schon ne Frage in den Sinn wie siehst du überhaupt wirklich aus Tonks? Ich mein ich weiß ja nicht ob du gerade in deiner normalen Form bist oder verwandelt." sagte Harry.

Tonks sah ihn für einige Augenblicke verstört an,schloss dann aber ihre Augen.

Kurze Zeit später veränderte sich ihr Aussehen. Ihre Harre wurden etwas länger, sie gingen ihr jetzt bis kurz über die Schultern und wurden schwarz. Ihre Brüste wurden etwas größer und da sie noch auf der Bettdecke lag konnte Harry auch erkennen das ihre Hüften etwas breiter wurden. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete Blickte er in Sturm graue Augen.

Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend blieb Harry der Atem stehen.

„Wow" sagte Harry und bemerkte gar nicht das er das gerade laut gesagt hatte.

Tonks kicherte leicht und man bemerkte das ihr wohl ein unsichtbarer Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.  
Sie hatte ihre echte Form schon lange keinem Menschen mehr gezeigt. Aber als Harry sie so unschuldig gefragt hatte, wusste sie einfach das sie, ihm ihr wahres Aussehen zeigen konnte.

„Danke Harry" sagte sie und küsste seine Wangen.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, er wusste immer noch nicht das er gerade laut gesprochen hatte.

„Wofür war das und warum danke?" fragte er.

Darauf kicherte sie nur wieder leicht und sagte, „Für deine Reaktion als du mein wahres Ich gesehen hast."

„Öh, kein Problem. Nur eine Frage welcher Mann möchte bitte das du dich verwandelst wenn du in echt so Aussiehst. Ich mein du bist doch wirklich sehr Hübsch."

Tonks lächelte ihn leicht an und sagte nur, „Es ist nicht jeder Mann so wie du Harry."

Harry lachte nur leicht auf ihre Antwort und gähnte dann. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und wandte sich dann wieder an Tonks.

„Naja es ist jetzt elf Uhr, wir haben morgen eine menge vor und sollten langsam schlafen."

„Ja da hast du recht Harry und morgen besorgen wir dir auch mal ein paar neue Klamotten das was du da an hast geht ja gar nicht" antwortete ihm Tonks und glitt unter die Bettdecke zu ihm.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstab löschte sie das Licht und sagte, „Gute Nacht Harry."

„Gute Nacht Tonks" antwortete ihr Harry und schloss seine Augen.

Kurze Zeit später schliefen beide.

Author's Note: Hi ich wollte nur allen die in Kapitel 1 die änderung vielleicht nicht gelesen habe gerade bescheid sagen. Dies ist eine alte Geschichte von mir, ich hatte diese 2006 oder 2007 geschrieben sie hat momentan 7 Kapitel und ist noch lange nicht fertig. Da ich schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe und gerade auch an nem rewrite und dann nen neues Kapitel von 2nd Chance schreibe kann es etwas dauern bis es hier weiter geht und wenn dann mache ich erst einmal ein rewrite der kapitel um mich zum einen wieder rein zu lesen und sachen zu ändern die mir vielleicht nicht mehr gefallen.


	6. Decisions and Will Reading

Kapitel 5: Decisions and Will Reading

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und fragte sich warum er, ohne einen Alptraum zu haben, durch schlafen konnte.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, er fand das er noch nie so gut geschlafen hatte.

Dann bemerkte er etwas merkwürdiges er lag auf seiner Seite und es war etwas weiches und warmes an ihn gedrückt. Er hatte seine Arme um das weiche etwas gelegt und als er seine Hand etwas bewegte bemerkte er das sich das weiche Ding auch bewegte.

Nachdem er einige Minuten da lag und versuchte zu erraten was er da in seinen Armen hielt öffnete er einfach seine Augen.

Er hatte Tonks in seinen Armen aber sie schlief noch und als er versuchte seine Hände wegzuziehen, schmiegte sie sich näher an ihn und hielt seine Arme fest an sich..

Harry versuchte sich noch ein paar mal zu befreien, aber es bewirkte eher das Gegenteil jedes mal wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen, hielt Tonks ihn nur noch fester.

Nach einer weile lies er es und ergab sich der Situation. Er konnte ihre Haare, die direkt vor seinem Gesicht lagen, riechen. Sie rochen nach Lilien und anderen Blumen welche Harry aber nicht erkannte. Der Geruch war echt schön und sein Körper reagierte langsam auf den weichen Körper der an ihn gepresst war. Es half auch nichts das Tonks so nah an ihn ran gerückt war, das kein Platz mehr zwischen den beiden war.

Wenige Minuten später wachte Tonks ebenfalls auf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Sie spürte wie jemand hinter ihr lag und ein paar Arme um ihr lagen, in einer festen Umarmung.

Harry der wieder seine Augen geschlossen hatte um seinen Körper etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen bemerkte nicht wie Tonks sich umdrehte.

Tonks drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Augen, sie sah Harry ganz ruhig da liegen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn und genoss das Gefühl der Sicherheit, solange es noch anhielt.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, sah er Tonks wie sie ihn gerade anschaute.

„Guten Morgen" flüsterte sie.

„Morgen" antwortete er ihr und wurde rot.

„Wir sollten aufstehen Tonks. Wir haben heute noch ne menge vor und wer übernimmt eigentlich Dungs Wachdienst?" sagte Harry leise.

„Aber es ist so bequem." sagte sie schmollend.

Harry grinste sie leicht an und sagte dann „Da hast du recht aber falls Moody Dienst hat erkläre ihm mal warum du, an einem Tag wo du kein Dienst hast, in meinem Bett liegst."

„Kein Problem, Moody ist erst in zwei Tagen dran. Gerade müsste einer der Weasleys draußen stehen, Bill oder Charlie." sagte Tonks.

„Ok, wenn du willst können wir noch etwas liegen bleiben und unseren Tag durch Planen. Dann gehen wir runter und wir machen uns was zum essen." schlug Harry vor.

„Super Idee, Harry. Also ich hätte gerne Speck, Eier, Croissant und ne starke Tasse Kaffee" sagte Tonks

Harry lachte leicht. „Mal schauen was sich machen lässt. Weiß nicht ob die Dursleys das alles hier haben. Aber ich dachte eher an die Planung was wir trainieren und wie ich Hermione erreichen könnte. Außerdem wollten wir ja noch Einkaufen gehen."

Tonks lächelte ihn an und sagte. „Ok, erst Frühstücken wir, dann gehen wir zu Gringotts und holen etwas Geld. Dann gehen wir zu Madam Malkins und danach in die Muggelwelt um dir ein paar neue Muggelsachen zu kaufen. Wenn wir damit fertig sind gehen wir zu Hermione und du kannst direkt mit ihr Reden, wie findest du das? Und wenn wir wieder hier sind machen wir mit Okklumentik weiter ich denke du wirst es früher brauchen als wir denken."

„Das hört sich gut an, wenn wir in Gringotts sind erinnere mich daran das ich Frage wie viel in meinem Schulverließ ist. Ich denke ich brauche für ein paar Sachen die ich vorhabe ein paar Galleonen." sagte Harry.

„Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich aufstehen Tonks. Ich frage mich eh was mit meinen Verwandten los ist, ich habe seit dem ersten Abend eigentlich gar nichts mehr wirklich von ihnen Gehört. Es macht mich nervös das sie so ruhig sind." sagte er und befreite sich etwas von Tonks die sich, mit einem leicht mürrischen Blick, auch bereit machte aufzustehen.

„Du kannst zu erst ins Bad gehen Tonks, ich schau was unten im Kühlschrank ist." sagte Harry und lief aus seinem Zimmer in den Gang.

Tonks die mürrisch auf die Tür schaute, stand seufzent auf. Sie lief aus den Zimmer ins gegenüberliegende Bad.

Harry lief in der zwischen Zeit hinunter in die Küche und fragte sich wo seine Tante steckte. Als er die Küche betrat beantwortete sich seine Frage. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel auf dem stand.

„Wir sind bei deinem Onkel im Krankenhaus.  
Fass nichts an."

Harry seufzte und legte den Zettel wieder zurück. Dann ging er zum Kühlschrank, nahm einen Teller mit Speck und eine Schachtel Eier heraus. Er nahm eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Herd. Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten das Tonks aus dem Bad kam damit er auch schnell ins Bad konnte. Danach wollte er mit dem Kochen anfangen.

Gerade als er hoch gehen wollte um zu schauen warum Tonks so lange brauchte kam sie die Treppen herunter. Sie hatte eine enge Jeanshose und ein grünes Top an. Sie hatte immer noch ihre normale Form und sah fantastisch aus wie Harry fand.

„Ich brauch nicht lange, wenn ich wieder unten bin fang ich mit dem Kochen an." sagte Harry.

Als er ihr freudiges Gesicht sah sagte er noch grinsend „und du fast mir nichts in der Küche an. Ich erinnere mich noch an letzte Jahr wo du beinahe das halbe Haus in die Luft gejagt hast."

Sie nahm einen, nicht ganz ernst gemeinten, sauren Gesichtsausdruck an und gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter.

Während Harry die Treppen hoch ging blieb Tonks stehen und schaute ihm nach.

„Wenn er einmal mit dem Muggeltraining angefangen hat, wird ihm wohl keine Frau mehr widerstehen können." dachte sich Tonks während sie weiter in die Küche lief.

Als sie die Küche betrat sah sie den Zettel auf dem Tisch und lief hinüber um ihn zu lesen.

Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, bekam ihr Gesicht eine Maske aus Hass und sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zeigte damit auf den Zettel.

„Incendio" sagte sie und schaute zu wie der Zettel zu einem Haufen Asche verbrannte.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen wie diese Muggel, Harry behandelten und es war ihr ein großes Rätsel wie Harry nur der Mensch bekommen konnte der er ist.

Harry kam gerade in die Küche als sie sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch setzte.

Harry roch kurz und schaute dann Tonks an.

„Du hast nicht versucht zu Kochen oder? Weil es riecht verbrannt." sagte Harry

„Nein ich hab nur etwas mit dem kleinen Zettel gespielt den deine Tante dir hinterlassen hat." antwortete ihm Tonks.

„Ah! Danke Tonks." sagte Harry nun während er sich an den Herd stellte um das essen zu zubereitete.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen auf dem Tisch zwei Sandwiches mit gebrannten Speck und Eiern darauf.

Harry nahm den Kaffee und schenkte sich und Tonks eine große Tasse davon ein und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hoffe es schmeckt, die Dursleys sind normal nicht wählerisch was das Essen angeht." sagte Harry während er einen großen bissen von seinem Sandwich nahm.

Tonks biss ebenfalls ein Stück ab und hielt kurz inne. Sie schluckte ihr essen runter, nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees und sagte dann zu Harry „Das Schmeckt echt gut Harry. Ab jetzt darfst du mich jeden morgen bekochen." und nahm einen weiteren großen bissen ihres Sandwichs.

Harry lachte leicht und antwortete „Das wird schwer außer du entscheidest dich den ganzen Sommer über hier zu bleiben."

Während sie aßen hörten sie auf einmal ein leichtes klicken und Tonks sprang auf mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand.

Harry begann lauthals los zu lachen während Tonks sich wie wild drehte und den Grund für das Geräusch suchte.

„Beruhig dich Tonks, das war nur der Postbote. Er hat die Post durch den Briefschlitz geworfen. Moment ich hol sie mal schnell." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Tonks beruhigte sich schnell wieder und aß weiter.

Harry kam mit einen Brief in der Hand zurück und schaute verwirrt darauf.

„Was los Harry? Hat dir Voldemort ne Einladung zu nem Sommerball geschickt?" fragte ihn Tonks.

„Was? Oh nein nein das nen Brief von Hermione. Aber warum hat sie ihn mir nicht mit Hedwig geschickt. Ich hab sie extra zu Hermione geschickt damit Vernon sie nicht wieder einsperren kann." sagte Harry nun.

„Na mach ihn auf und les ihn, dann weißt du mehr." sagte Tonks.

Harry öffnete den Brief und nahm ein Blattpapier daraus hervor.

Harry las kurz darüber und setzte sich dann geschockt hin. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug damit so fest auf den Tisch, das etwas Kaffee aus der Tasse schwappte.

Tonks erschrak und sah ihn an, was konnte Hermione ihm nur geschrieben haben das er so ausrastete.

„Was los Harry?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wie kann er nur." sagte Harry und hielt ihr den Brief entgegen.  
Tonks nahm ihn, darin stand.

„Lieber Harry,

ich weiß du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich dir einen Brief per Muggelpost geschickt habe.  
Der Grund ist, ich wusste leider nicht wie ich ihn dir sonst hätte Schicken sollen, da ich Angst habe das ihn Prof. Dumbledore abfangen könnte.

Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen, am Ende des Schuljahres rief Dumbledore uns (Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und mich) in sein Büro um mit uns zu reden. In seinem Büro war Percy und Minister Fudge sie wollten das wir dich ausspionieren und ihnen alles sagen was du tust. Wenn sie genug Informationen bekommen hätten sollten wir uns von dir abschotteten und dich alleine lassen.  
Er bot uns Geld an, ich glaube aus dem Vermögen deiner Eltern Harry.  
Dann bot er außerdem jedem noch etwas anderes an aber ich bin mir bei den anderen nicht ganz sicher was es genau ist.  
Er versprach mir das ich alle Bücher der Black und Potter Familie bekommen würde und ein paar ausgewählte die das Ministerium heraus suchen würde.  
Ron versprach er die Hand von Cho Chang und dein Vermögen wenn du tot bist. Außerdem sollte Tonks seine geliebte werden sobald er ihr einen Liebestrank eingeflöst hatte.  
Ginny sollte dich bekommen Harry, falls du unerwarteter weiße den Krieg überleben solltest.  
Was sie Luna und Neville versprochen haben weiß ich leider nicht aber ich hab, bevor wir mit dem Zug nach Hause Fuhren, mit allen kurz Privat gesprochen.  
Harry es ist schwer dir das zu sagen aber Ron will das Angebot des Ministeriums annehmen.  
Sie wollen in den Ferien irgendwann zu dir kommen und dich dazu bringen ein Testament zu unterschreiben wonach Ron dein ganzen Vermögen erbt nachdem du gestorben bist.  
Die anderen denken alle nicht daran das Angebot des Ministeriums anzunehmen und ich weiß nicht ob sie deswegen, vielleicht das alles mit einem Gedächniszauber aus unseren Köpfen löschen werden.  
Dumbledore stand während dem ganzen nur ruhig daneben und hat zu dem allem nichts gesagt.  
Deswegen hoffe ich das der Brief dich erreicht bevor er es schafft und ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnere.  
Harry bitte pass auf dich auf.

Alles Liebe,  
Hermione"

Sie war sauer und wie sauer sie war. Diesmal wechselten nicht nur ihre Haare rasend schnell ihre Farben sondern genauso ihre Augen. Sie musste sich extrem zurückhalten nicht direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und den alten Mann umzubringen und danach ins Ministerium um mit dem Minister das selbe zu tun.

„Wie kann er es wagen und wie kann diese kleine Mistratte es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen dich zu verkaufen. Was denkt sich dieser alte Mann nur wie kann er dir so etwas antun Harry."

Sie schmiss mit einem lauten Schrei ihre Tasse gegen die Wand und stand auf sie musste auf etwas einschlagen wo war dieser Fette Muggel wenn man ihn brauchte.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, wie konnte sie saurer darüber sein was Dumbledore mit ihm vorhatte, als darüber was er mit ihr vorhatte.

„Beruhig dich Tonks. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht sauer darüber das Dumbledore dich an Ron verkauft hat?" fragte er sie.

Tonks schaute ihn kurz giftig an, als sie bemerkte was sie getan hatte Atmete sie ein paar mal tief durch und setzte sich wieder.

„Ganz einfach, weil Liebestränke bei Morphern gar nicht funktionieren. Mich wundert das Dumbledore das gar nicht wusste. Oder er wusste es und ihm war es entweder egal ob der Teil mit mir Funktionierte oder er hatte noch einen anderen weg mich dazu zu zwingen. Aber das sind alles nur Vermutungen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen Harry." sagte sie.

„Ja da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Wer ist in der Zaubererwelt für die Testaments Lesung zuständig? Und wer ist für die Vormundschaft verantwortlich?" fragte Harry.

„Das wäre beides Gringotts, die sind für alles zuständig was Erbschaften und so was angeht. Das Ministerium versucht zwar seit Jahren ihnen das abzunehmen aber die Reinblüter wehren sich hartnäckig dagegen. Sie wollen nicht das, dass Ministerium einen zu tiefen Einblick in ihre Geschäfte hat und den Kobolden ist es eigentlich egal was die machen Hauptsache sie bekommen ihr Geld." antwortete ihm Tonks.

„Ok dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich nach Gringotts gehen. Ich denke das Dumbledore es irgendwie geschafft hat in der Zaubererwelt mein Vormund zu werden und das müssen wir so schnell wie möglich ändern." sagte Harry und verwandelte sich in die Form die er am Vortag hatte.

„Ja das wohl das beste." sagte Tonks und verwandelte sich auch. Sie ließ ihre Haare etwas länger wachsen und wechselte die Farbe zu blond. Ihre Augen wurden blau und ihr Gesicht wurde leicht herzförmig.

„Tonks kannst du noch die Küche sauber machen, du hast ja immerhin die Tasse an die Wand geworfen." sagte Harry und lächelte sie leicht bedrückt an.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das Ron ihn verkauft hatte.

Tonks seufzte, nahm ihren Zauberstab und bewegte ihn leicht.

Der Kaffee an der Wand verschwand dann wandte sie sich an die zerbrochene Tasse auf dem Boden und sagte „Reparo". Die Tasse wurde wieder ganz und sie stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch.

Harry stellte das Geschirr auf die Spüle. Tonks richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und sagte „Scourgify".  
Das Geschirr war wieder sauber und Harry stellte sie wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Plätze.

„Ok, lass uns gehen." sagte nun Harry und nahm Tonks Hand.

Tonks konzentrierte sich kurz und schon standen beide vor Gringotts.

Sie liefen durch die Tür in die große Eingangshalle von Gringotts.

Da gerade Sommeranfang war, war nicht sehr viel los und die meisten Schalter waren unbesetzt.

Sie gingen an einen leeren wo ein Kobold davor saß. Als sie vor ihn traten schaute der Kobold kurz auf und sagte. „Name?"

„Griphook?" fragte Harry.

Der Kobold schaute auf und musterte Harry.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" fragte der Griphook.

„Ah Tschuldigung. Ich bin Harry James Potter und ich würde gerne mit einem Kobold über meinen magischen Vormund sprechen." sagte Harry.

„Sie sehen aber nicht aus wie Harry Potter" sagte Griphook.

„Ja ich bin Incognito damit mich niemand erkennt." antwortete Harry.

„Achso verstehe. Warten sie bitte einen Moment Mr. Potter." sagte Griphook und verließ den Schalter.

Er lief durch eine große Eichentür und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Harry und Tonks schauten sich an und warteten.

„Ich hoffe es klappt alles wie geplant. Ich hab keine Lust das Dumbledore noch länger in meine Angelegenheiten fuscht." sagte Harry.

„Eigentlich müsste es kein Problem sein wenn nicht Zeig ihnen einfach den Brief von Hermione und frag ob Dumbledore in letzter Zeit ein paar seltsame Abhebungen von deinem Verließ gemacht hat." antwortete ihm Tonks.

Als Harry antworten wollte kam Griphook wieder durch die Tür und stellte sich neben sie.

„Mr. Potter, Loki ist bereit sie zu Empfangen." sagte er.

Harry nickte nur und Tonks schaute mit offenen Mund und geweiteten Augen auf Harry und Griphook.

Nachdem Griphook wieder Richtung Tür lief, folgten Harry und noch einem kurzen Augenblick auch Tonks ihm. Sie liefen durch einen langen Gang bis sie vor einer noch größeren Tür standen. Die Tür öffnete sich und die drei traten in ein großes Büro. Die Wände waren mit großen Bücherregalen flankiert und alle paar Meter standen Rüstungen oder hingen Waffen. In der Mitte des Büros stand ein großer Schreibtisch hinter dem ein großer Edel aussehender Kobold saß. Als der Kobold die drei ins Büro kommen sah stand er auf und ging um seinen Tisch herum auf die drei zu.

In der Mitte blieb er vor Harry stehen und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter ich bin Loki. Ich bin der Direktor von Gringotts und habe gehört sie haben ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihrem Vormund?" sagte der Kobold.

Harry nahm seine Hand und lächelte den Kobold an, er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet den Direktor der Bank zu treffen, aber das ging natürlich auch.

„Guten Tag Loki, bitte nenn mich Harry und das hier ist Nympadora Tonks." sagte er und zeigte auf Tonks die etwas Nervös neben ihm stand. „Sie ist eine Mentorin und Freundin." fuhr er fort.

Tonks die bei seinen letzten Worten wieder normal wurde lächelte ihn leicht an und streckte dem Kobold auch ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ah, Mrs. Tonks. Gut das sie hier sind das erspart uns das senden des Termins zur Testaments Lesung." sagte Loki und lief wieder zu seinem Stuhl. Er wies die beiden Menschen die Stühle ihm gegenüber und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Wenn ich fragen dürfte? Was für eine Testaments Lesung Mr. Loki? Und nennen sie mich bitte einfach nur Tonks" sagte sie.

„Dann nennen sie beide mich bitte auch einfach nur Loki und es handelt sich dabei um die Lesung des letzten Willens von Sirius Orion Black. Die Lesung sollte nächste Woche statt finden. Aber da sie schon einmal hier sind kann ihnen Griphook später die Stellen vorlesen in denen sie Beide erwähnt werden." sagte Loki.

Tonks schaute ihn kurz an und lächelte dann. „Ja das wäre nett." sagte sie.

„Also Harry weswegen bist du her gekommen." fragte Loki nun Harry.

„Ahja. Also ich würde gerne wissen wer mein magischer Vormund ist?" sagte Harry.  
„Das wäre Lord Dumbledore." sagte Loki.

Er bemerkte die sauren Gesichter der beiden und fragte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Vormund Harry."

„Ja ich habe die Befürchtung das er nicht mehr ganz in meinem besten Interesse, Entscheidungen trifft." antwortete ihm Harry.

Die Augen des Kobolds Funkelten etwas als er dies hörte.

„Es ist möglich den Vormund zu einer anderen Person zu übertragen dafür würde ich aber näher Informationen brauchen um den Wechsel zu begründen." sagte Loki.

Harry schaute zu Tonks und wartete eine Reaktion von ihr ab, als er sie nicken sah, nahm er den Brief von Hermione aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich habe hier ein Brief von einer sehr engen Freundin von mir. In dem Steht wie Lord Dumbledore versucht Leute mit dem Geld meiner Eltern zu bestechen und andere Besitztümer von ihnen anderen Leuten verspricht. Aber wenn es möglich wäre hätte ich gerne das keine Namen in ihrem Bericht stehen würden." sagte Harry und reichte Loki den Brief.

„Das ist kein Problem Harry. Aber es kann sein das ihre junge Freundin zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit ihnen hier vorbei schauen sollte um die Punkte zu bestätigen. Wenn möglich unter Einnahme von Veritaserum." sagte Loki.

„Ok ich rede mit ihr." antwortete Harry und wartete während der Kobold den Brief las.

„Ahja das reicht um ihren Vormund zu wechseln. Wenn sie schon einen Ersatz haben können wir direkt einen temporären Wechsel vornehmen bis sie mit ihrer Freundin Hermione hier eingetroffen sind um die Punkte zu bestätigen. Und machen sie sich keine Sorge falls Lord Dumbledore schon den Gedächtniszauber auf sie angewendet hat. Wir haben Mitarbeiter die spezielle auf das brechen von Gedächtniszaubern und anderen ähnlichen Flüchen trainiert sind." sagte Loki.

Harry überlegte kurz und schaute dann nervös zu Tonks.

„Ich hätte gerne, falls sie es auch möchte, Tonks als meinen neuen Vormund." antwortete Harry.

Tonks schrak darauf auf und starrte ihn an.

„Meinst du das ernst Harry?" fragte sie.

Harry lächelte sie an und antwortete „Mein voller ernst Tonks nach den letzten Tagen vertrau ich dir wie kaum einem anderen. Jetzt hast du eine Möglichkeit mir zu zeigen das mein Vertrauen in dich nicht unberechtigt ist."

Tonks lächelte zurück und nickte dann „Ok Harry wenn du dir sicher bist."

Loki lächelte die beiden an und sprach dann kurz in Koboldkack mit Griphook, welcher darauf das Zimmer wieder verließ.

„Es wird sie sicher erfreuen das es nicht verboten ist eine Beziehung zu haben." sagte Loki und lächelte oder was man bei einem Kobold auch immer als lächeln bezeichnen konnte.

Tonks und Harry sprangen beinahe von ihren Stühlen wurden knall rot und brabbelten beide vor sich hin, das das ja gar nicht so sei.

Die Tür ging wieder auf und Griphook kam mit einem Stapel Papieren in den Händen zurück ins Büro.

„Sie müssen nur noch diese Papiere unterschreiben und dann kann Griphook ihnen die näheren Angelegenheiten des Potter Verließes und ihren Geschäften erklären."sagte Loki. „Danach wird er ihnen das Testament von Mr. Black vorlesen."

Griphook stellte die Papiere vor Harry und Tonks ab und reichte ihnen zwei Blutfedern.

Harry schaute seine mit einem angewiderten Blick an und fragte den Kobold „Kann ich das nicht mit einer anderen Feder unterschreiben? Ich habe eine gewisse Abneigung gegen diese Federn."

Tonks sah ihn entsetzt an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Wie kommt es das mich das nicht mehr ganz so entsetzt? Harry wo hast du bitte schon mal eine Blutfeder benutzt? Es ist verboten so eine zu Benutzen außer beim unterschreiben bestimmter Verträge. Es steht mit bis zu zwanzig Jahres Azkaban als Strafe alleine wenn man eine Besitzt, wenn du sie an jemanden Benutzt dürfte es wahrscheinlich lebenslänglich sein."

Harry lachte leicht und streckte ihr seine Rechtehand entgegen auf dessen Handrücken immer noch „Ich darf nicht lügen" deutlich zu sehen war.

Tonks Augen weiteten sich und sie schnappte seine Hand und untersuchte sie, selbst die beiden Kobolde sahen mit offenen Augen auf die Narbe.

„Umbridge hat mich im letzten Jahr bestimmt einhundert oder zweihundert mal diese Worte mit so einer Feder schreiben lassen." sagte Harry.

„WAS?" schrie Tonks. „Das echt unglaublich. Wenn wir später bei meiner Chefin sind reichen wir gleich Beschwerde und eine Klage gegen sie ein. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn sie dafür den Kuss von einem Dementor bekommen würde."

„Das nicht mal alles Tonks aber lass uns erst einmal hier die Geschäfte erledigen. Wir wollen ja nicht noch mehr Zeit unserer Gastgeber verbrauchen als wir ohne hin schon tun." sagte Harry.

Tonks nickte leicht und nahm sich die Papiere die vor ihr lagen und las sie durch. Harry machte es ihr gleich und als sie beide alles durch gelesen hatten Unterschrieben sie beide die Papiere. Ein leichtes rotes Leuchten umgab die beiden und verschwand dann wieder.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Tonks sie sind nun temporärer Vormund von Harry." sagte Loki.

„So nun zu den Potter Verließen und ihren Inhalten. Harry dir gehören die Verließe Nummer 3, 10, 31, 81 und ihr Schulverließ Nummer 750. Ihr könnt nun gleich hinunter Fahren und euch die Verließe anschauen oder wir können euch eine grobe Auflistung der Inhalte geben." sagte Loki.

Harry und Tonks schauten sich kurz an dann sagte Harry. „Die Kurze Auflistung bitte."

„Wie du wünschst. Also in Verließ Nr. 3 sind Familien Erbstücke, wie der Familienstammbaum und andere Gegenstände. In Verließ Nr. 17 befindet sich das Geld ihrer Familie das Barvermögen Beträgt Momentan eine Millionen Galleonen siebenundfünfzig tausend Sickel und fünfzehn tausend Knuts. Das wären etwas mehr als 7,3 Millionen britische Pfund. In Verließ Nr. 31 befinden sich die Wertpapiere der Familie Potter und ihre Anteile an diversen Unternehmen der Zauberer und der Muggelwelt. Der Wert der Papier beläuft sich auf ungefähr 30 Millionen Galleonen. Das Verließ Nr.81 war das Private verließ von Lily und James Potter , darin wurden alle Privaten Gegenstände von ihnen nach ihrem Tot verstaut und in ihrem Schulverlies befinden sich noch ungefähr fünf hunderttausend Galleonen." listete Loki auf.

„Aus rechtlichen Gründen können sie bis zu ihrer Vollmündigkeit kein Geld aus den Potter Verließen abheben. Erbstücke aus Verließ Nr.3 und 81 dürfen sie aber jeder Zeit daraus entnehmen. Ihr Vormund darf natürlich für sie Geld anlegen oder Anteile an Firmen Kaufen oder Verkaufen. Wenn sie wünschen können wir auch einen Kobold von uns mit der Betreuung ihres Vermögens beauftragen." fuhr Loki fort.

Tonks und Harry die von den ganzen Informationen etwas verwirrt waren nickten.

„Wenn es möglich wäre hätte ich gerne sie oder Griphook hier." sagte Harry.

Loki lächelte ihn an und sagte „Ich bin leider zu Beschäftigt um ihre Geschäfte zu betreuen aber ich bin mir sicher das Griphook das gerne übernimmt."

Der angesprochene Kobold nickte und sagte „Es wird mir eine ehre sein für sie zu Arbeiten Mr. Potter."

Harry lächelte Griphook an und sagte „Ok dann übernimmst du den Job aber unter einer Bedingung. Kein Mr. Potter mehr nenn mich Harry."

Griphook nickte und sagte „Nachdem das geregelt ist soll ich ihnen jetzt das Testament von Mr. Black zeigen?"

Nachdem Harry und Tonks nickten verließ der Kobold wieder den Raum nur um wenige Minuten später mit einer Rolle Pergament zurück zukommen.

„Soll ich anfangen?" fragte er.

Nachdem er Harrys nicken sah begann er vorzulesen. „Ich Sirius Orion Black der im vollen Besitzt seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten ist, hey Harry und Remus hört auf zu lachen. Hinterlasse.. Hier sind jetzt erst einmal ein paar andere Personen aufgelistet und was er ihnen hinterlässt. Aus restlichen Gründen darf ich ihnen den Inhalt bis zur öffentlichen Lesung nicht vorlesen."

Die Augen des Kobolds überflogen ein wenig das Pergament er schien die Stellen zu suchen wo Harry und Tonks erwähnt wurden. Nach wenigen Minuten fuhr er fort.

„An Nymphadora Tonks, dir hinterlasse ich die Gewissheit das ich dich nie wieder Nymphadora nennen werde und eine Millionen Galleonen." sagte Griphook und wartete einige Minuten als Tonks anfing zu weinen.

Harry lehnte sich zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie und lies sie, sich an seiner Brust ausweinen.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte fuhr der Kobold fort. „An Harry James Potter, dir hinterlasse ich den alles andere, alle restlichen Häuser der Familie Black, den Titel des Baron Blacks und das restliche Vermögen. Stell soviel Unfug damit an wie dir nur möglich ist, kleiner. Außerdem bestimme ich als gesetzliches Vormund von Harry James Potter das er mit dem vollenden des sechzehnten Lebensjahres die Volljährigkeit erreicht."

Harry schaute erstarrt auf den Kobold und wendete sich dann an Loki.

„Ist das möglich?" fragte er.

Loki lächelte ihn wieder an und nickte „Ja in alten Zaubererfamilien, ist es möglich einen Jugendlichen schon mit sechzehn zu einem Volljährigen zu erklären. Das ist für den Fall das er aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch immer das Familienoberhaupt ersetzen muss."

„Griphook hol bitte den Siegelring der Familie Black." sagte Loki nun zu Griphook. Dieser nickte kurz und verließ zum dritten mal den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit dem einer größeren Schachtel zurück und stellte sie vor Harry.

„Harry mit dem erhalt dieses Ringes bist du nun Baron Harry James Potter-Black. Du hast nun das Recht auf einen Sitz im Zauberergamot und du hat die Kontrolle über Folgende Gebäude Schloss Black in Schottland, Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 in London und die Villa Black in Deutschland. Das genaue Vermögen und die Anteile an Geschäften die ihnen hinterlassen wurden müssen erst noch mit den Dingen verrechnet werden die Mr. Black anderen Leuten hinterlassen hat. Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch werden wir ihnen eine aktuelle Zahl liefern könne." sagte Loki und reichte Harry nun den Ring der in der Schachtel lag.

Es war ein großer Ring mit einem Wappen darauf. Das Wappen bestand aus einem großen B um das zwei Schlangen gewickelt waren. Es sah sehr edel aus.

Harry nahm den Ring und zog ihn über seinen Finger. Er spürte einen Ruck als eine menge Magie und Informationen durch ihn flossen. Er wusste nun genau wo sich alle Häuser der Blacks befanden und was für Schutzzauber die Häuser umgaben. Er wusste auch sofort das der Orden des Phönix Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr als Hauptquatier nutzen konnten. Es kam keiner mehr rein oder raus bis er nicht in das Haus ging und die Leute zum eintreten oder verlassen berechtigte.

„Ich danke euch beiden, Loki, Griphook." sagte Harry und nickte beiden Kobolden zu.

„Wir zwei sollten langsam gehen. Wir haben noch einiges vor heute und ich möchte eure Zeit nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen. In einer Woche ist ja die öffentliche Vorlesung ist es in Ordnung wenn wir da mit Hermione kurz bei ihnen vorbei schaun?" fuhr Harry fort.

„Kein problem Harry." sagte Loki und stand wieder von seinem Stuhl auf. Harry und Tonks schüttelten mit ihm und Griphook die Hände zum Abschied und verließen das Büro.

„Auf zu Hermione Tonks. Danach gehen wir ein letztes mal in den Ligusterweg meine Sachen holen." sagte Harry und grinste.

„Wieso ein letztes mal?" fragte Tonks.

„Ganz einfach weil wir in den Grimmauldplatz umziehen werden. Das Gebäude gehört jetzt mir und niemand kommt mehr rein außer ich erlaube es ihm. Wir werden Einziehen und das alte Haus mal etwas auffrischen." sagte Harry.

Tonks grinste jetzt auch. Sie liefen ruhig aus Gringotts raus und Harry nahm wieder Tonks Hand.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Bank apparierten sie weg.


	7. Unbreakable Vows and a New Home

Kapitel 6: Unbreakable Vows and a New Home

Harry und Tonks erschienen in einen Menschen leeren Park. Sie schauten sich beide um und erkannten das sie in einem Londoner Vorort sein mussten.

„Weißt du welches Haus es ist? Ich war nämlich noch nie hier." sagte Harry.

„Ja ich hatte letztes Jahr Hermione von hier abgeholt" antwortete Tonks.

Tonks und Harry liefen die Straße runter und bemerkten nicht das sie sich immer noch an den Händen festhielten.

Kurze Zeit später blieben sie vor einem großen, blau gestrichenen, Haus stehen. Sie liefen die Einfahrt des Hauses entlang und Harry erkannte ein Schild an der Tür auf dem Granger stand.

Harry schluckte kurz und trat vor die Tür, er klopfte und sie warteten das jemand die Tür aufmachte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine hübsche Frau ende dreizig öffnete ihnen die Tür. Sie hatte buschig braunes Haar und braune Augen.

Sie lächelte die beiden an und fragte. „Guten Tag wie kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

„Ich bin hier um Hermione zu sehen. Ich bin ein Schulfreund und habe ein Brief von ihr erhalten weswegen ich gerne mit ihr reden würde." sagte Harry.

Die Frau lächelte und fragte nach den Namen der beiden.

„Harry Potter und Nympahora Tonks" sagte Harry und bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Tonks

„Sag nicht diesen Namen" knurrte sie ihn an.

„Ok, ok. Also das hier ist Tonks. Nennen sie, sie lieber so sonst wird sie ziemlich sauer." lächelte Harry, Hermiones Mutter an.

„Ich bin Jane, kommen sie doch rein." sagte sie und öffnete die Tür weiter.

Nachdem Harry und Tonks das Haus betraten und die Tür geschlossen wurde, spürte Harry wie jemand einen Zauberstab an seinen Rücken drückte.

„Wer seit ihr." hörte er Hermione bedrohlich sagen.

„Wie schon gesagt Harry und Tonks. Keine Angst Hermione wir sind es wirklich. Wir haben uns nur verkleidet. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst ich habe deinen Brief in meiner Hosentasche." sagte Harry.

„Was für einen Brief? Ich habe Harry keinen Brief geschrieben seit dem ich daheim bin. Also hör auf zu lügen Deatheater" sagte Hermione.

Harry seufzte, sie kamen wohl zu spät und Dumbledore war schon da gewesen.

„Hermione ich bin dein Freund seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ron und ich haben dich an Helloween vor einem Troll gerettet. Ich bin auf den Rücken des Trolls gesprungen und Ron hat ihn mit einem Schwebezauber KO geschlagen."

Hermione zögerte kurz nahm dann ihren Zauberstab runter und sprang Harry um den Hals und umarmte ihn.

„Was machst du den hier Harry und was erzählst du da von einem Brief? Hedwig war die ganze Zeit hier seit dem ich hier angekommen bin vor zwei Tagen. Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" sagte Hermione nun.

Harry griff in seine Tasche und zog Hermiones Brief daraus hervor. Er reichte ihn ihr und schaute zu wie sie ihn mit misstrauischen Augen.

Während Hermione den Brief aus seinem Umschlag holte, verwandelte Harry sich wieder in seine normale Form zurück. Tonks und Jane standen nur daneben und schauten bei dem Schauspiel der beiden Freunden zu.

„Bevor du ihn liest Hermione sollten wir uns erstmal irgendwo hinsetzen, wenn das möglich ist." sagte Harry.

Hermione schaute hoch und sah Harry, der wieder normal Aussah. Sie schaute ihn Verwirrt an und sagte.  
„Du hast einiges zu erklären Harry."

„Ja so sieht es aus wir sollten uns aber beeilen ich weiß nicht ob der alte Kauz oder Ron nochmal hier auftauchen." sagte Harry als er ihr verwirrten Blick sah fügte er hinzu, „gleich Hermione."

Hermione schaute ihre Mutter an welche sie anlächelte und die Gruppe ins große Wohnzimmer des Hauses führte. Das Wohnzimmer war sehr bequem Eingerichtet. Es stand ein großes rotes Sofa mit einem runden Couchtisch in einer Ecke. Direkt gegenüber stand ein Fernseher und ein DVD Spieler. Neben dem Sofa war ein großer Kamin, es waren verschiedene Fotos von Hermione und ihren Eltern darauf abgebildet.

„Setzt euch" sagte Jane.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatte fragte Jane ob sie was zum trinken haben wollten. Alle sagten ja und Jane verließ das Zimmer um in der Küche Tee zuzubereiten.

„Also was ist los Harry" sagte Hermione ganz aufgewühlt.

Harry lächelte leicht und schaute sie an. „Also in den letzten Tagen ist einiges Passiert Hermione. Zum einen haben wir heraus gefunden das ich ein Metamorphmagus bin." sagte Harry und wechselte die Farbe seiner Haare in grün.

Hermione sah ihn kurz verblüfft an und sagte dann „Schön und gut aber du bist sicher nicht nur deswegen hier her gekommen. Du weißt was Prof. Dumbledore gesagt hat, du bist bei deinen Verwandten am sichersten und solltest das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Sag mal Hermione war Dumbledore zufälliger weiße heute hier?" sagte Harry.

„Ja, war er. Warum fragst du?" antwortete Hermione.

„Was wollte er den?" fragte Harry nun.

„Er sagte mir bescheid das jemand Ginny morgen vorbei bringen würde. Sie wird eine Woche hier verbringen bevor wir zusammen ins Hauptquatier gehen." sagte Hermione nun etwas verwirrt.

Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete „Hermione ich glaube Dumbledore war nicht nur deswegen hier. Er hätte das genauso gut über einen Brief machen können."

Hermione überlegte kurz und nickte dann „Da hast du recht Harry aber warum war er dann hier?"

„Lies deinen Brief und du wirst es verstehen." antwortete Tonks für Harry.

Hermione nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Als sie fertig war bemerkte Harry das sie ihn nochmal durch las und sich dann den Umschlag anschaute.

„Das meine Handschrift und ein Umschlag von mir. Also muss ich ihn geschrieben haben. Wenn das war ist was da drin steht hat Dumbledore schon alle Informationen darüber aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht." sagte Hermione.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es war ist Hermione. Tonks und ich waren gestern Abend im Tropfenden Kessel essen. Ron und Cho waren dort und sie haben nicht nur geredet." sagte Harry.

Hermione starrte ihn an und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. In dem Moment kam Jane wieder ins Zimmer und stellte jedem eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch.

„Was ist den los?" fragte sie.

„Wir befürchten das Prof. Dumbledore heute morgen einen Gedächtniszauber auf Hermione angewand hat. Aber wir haben schon Hilfe von Leuten die, diese Rückgängig machen könne." sagte Harry.

„Wir waren heute morgen in Gringotts und haben mit Loki dem Direktor geredet." sagte Harry.

Hermione zog darauf scharf die Luft ein. „Loki? Harry das ist doch der Anführer der Kobolde."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und schaute dann zu Tonks welche nickte. Er schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Wusst ich nicht aber ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls haben wir geregelt das Tonks hier jetzt mein gesetztlicher Vormund ist bis ich Volljährig bin. Das sind aber dank Sirius nur noch ein paar Wochen." sagte Harry.

Hermione sah ihn noch verwirrter an.

„Als wir dort waren hat man uns direkt das Testament von Sirius vorgelesen. Er hat mir das meiste hinterlasen den Namen Black, den Titel des Barons und seine Häuser. Mir gehören jetzt drei groß Häuser eins davon ist Grimmauldplatz und ich möchte mit euch. Also dir und deiner Familie dort hin ziehen. Es ist der sicherste Platz. Selbst jetzt wäre es schwer für Voldemort da einzudringen aber ich habe vor noch bis der Tag rum ist einen neuen Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen." sagte Harry.

Hermione schaute zu ihrer Mutter welche verwirrt war.

„Was meinst du damit Harry? Mich und meine Familie?" fragte Hermione.

„Naja nachdem ich sicher gegangen bin das du nicht unter einen Zauber von Dumbledore liegst. Möchte ich das du und deine Eltern dort so schnell wie möglich einziehst am besten noch mit Ginny morgen."sagte Harry zu Hermione dann wandte er sich an Jange „Die Kosten die entstehen dafür das sie ihre Praxis für eine weile Schließen würde ich gerne übernehmen. Es ist sicher schwer so etwas zu entscheiden und ich weiß nicht wie viel Hermione ihnen erzählt hat. Aber da draußen in unserer Welt tobt ein Krieg und ich glaube nicht das sie hier noch länger sicher sind."

„Sie hat uns schon etwas davon erzählt aber wir hatten keine Ahnung das es so schlimm ist." sagte Jane und schaute ihre Tochter an.

„Entschuldigung Mum aber ich dachte, wenn ihr mehr wisst würdet ihr mir nicht mehr erlauben in die Schule zu gehen." sagte Hermione.

„Also wie schlimm ist es" fragte Jane nun Harry.

„Ich fürchte sehr schlimm und es hat noch nicht einmal Richtig angefangen. Die Zauberergesellschaft weiß zwar jetzt das Voldemort zurück ist. Aber sie werden ihn mit diesem Minister und einem Dumbledore der was weiß ich was vorhat, nicht lange stand halten könne. Deswegen habe ich vor diesem Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten und eine Art Revolution in der Zaubererwelt zu starten. Es muss ein Ende haben mit dem Rassismus und der Sklaverei in unserer Welt. Wenn wir nicht unternehmen wird es nicht mehr lange Magie auf der Welt geben." erklärte er Jane.  
„Wie lange glaubst du müssen wir unsere Klinik schließen?" fragte Jane.

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten. Aber ich versichere ihnen das alle Kosten übernommen werden." sagte Harry.

Jane schaute ihn kurz an und fragte dann „Wie willst du die Kosten einer Zahnarztpraxis übernehmen Harry?"

„Ich weiß er sieht nicht so aus, aber unser Harry hier ist Stinkreich." sagte Tonks und ignorierte Harrys mismutigen Blick. „Mit der Erbschaft die er in einer Woche erhalten wird ist er wohl der Reichste Zauberer der Welt."

„Jedenfalls hab ich mir das so vorgestellt sie beurlauben ihr Personal, jedenfalls das, was sie gerne später noch mal einstellen würden. Wir werden dafür sorgen das sie ihr normales Gehalt weiter bekommen werden. Dann gehen wir in ihre Klinik und Schrumpfen alles was sich darin befindet und verstauen es irgendwo. Die Miete für das Gebäude in dem sich ihre Praxis befindet wird natürlich auch weiter gezahlt." erklärte nun Harry.

„Ich müsste darüber erst einmal mit meinem Mann reden." sagte Jane.

„Kein Problem aber bedenken sie das ihre Entscheidung über Leben und Tod entscheiden kann." sagte Harry.

Jane schaute nochmal zu Hermione welche ihre Mutter beruhigend an nickte. Sie stand danach auf und verließ das Zimmer, sie wollte wohl ihren Mann anrufen.

„Ok, Harry wie kommt es das Tonks bei dir ist und was ist alles passiert." sagte Hermione.

Harry erklärte ihr alles was in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert ist. Er musste zwischen durch öfter mal unterbrechen um Tonks zu beruhigen die bei manchen Passagen beinahe ausflippte.

Als Harry fertig erzählt hatte kam Jane wieder ins Zimmer. Was sie sah verwirrte sie etwas. Harry hatte seine Hände auf Tonks Schultern und schien zu versuchen sie wieder in ihren Sitz zu drücken. Hermione sah zwar ebenfalls sauer aus aber sie schien sich wohl besser beherrschen zu können.

Jane räusperte sich leicht und bekam so die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum.

„Ich hab mit Matt gesprochen. Er ist einverstanden aber er würde dich zuerst gerne treffen Harry." sagte Jane.

„Ok wann wäre er denn hier?" fragte Harry.

„In ungefähr einer Stunde ist er da. Er hat alle anderen Termine für heute abgesagt und ist direkt losgefahren." antwortete ihm Jane.

„Das ist gut. Dann wollen wir mal zum nächsten Punkt gehen. Tonks gibt es Zauber um zuerkennen ob jemanden mit deinem Gedächtnis gespielt hat? Oder Aufspürzauber auf dich gelegt hat." sagte Harry nun.

„Ja die gibt es. Verstigo Demonstro wäre der Zauber um jede Art von Aufspürzauber an einer Person Spiritus ist der Zauber um zu erkennen ob ein Kontrollzauber auf jemanden gelegt wurde." erklärte Tonks.

„Kannst du beide Zauber an Hermione und Jane anwenden?" fragte Harry.

Sie nickte und schaute beide Frauen an. „Wenn ihr euch neben einander stellt kann ich die Zauber gleichzeitig auf euch beide anwenden." sagte sie.

Jane setzte sich darauf neben Hermione. Tonks richtete darauf ihren Zauberstab auf die beiden und sagte „Verstigo Demonstro" ein helles Licht verließ ihren Zauberstab und umgab die beiden. An Hermione leuchteten direkt mehrere Stellen an ihrem Körper hell auf. Von Jane kam nur ein schwaches leuchten von einem kleinen Punkt.

„Ok wie ich von Dumbledore erwartet hab. Kannst du den Zauber auch auf mich anwenden?" sagte Harry nun.

Tonks nickte und wiederholte den Zauber an Harry. Harry leuchtete fast komplett auf sein ganzer Körper war von Aufspürzaubern überseht.

„Also ich dachte mir schon das Dumbledore den einen oder anderen Zauber auf dich gesprochen hat aber das doch etwas übertrieben." sagte Tonks.

„Wenn ihr wollt nehm ich die Zauber jetzt von euch stellt euch nebeneinander." sagte Tonks nun.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich neben die beiden Frauen.

„Verstigo Ex" sagte Tonks nun und die leuchteten Punkte an den Körpern der drei verschwanden.

„So jetzt bitte den anderen Tonks." sagte Harry nun.

Tonks nickte und sagte „Dico Spiritus" ein dunkel rotes Licht verließ darauf ihren Zauberstab und traf die drei.

Bei Hermione und Jane passierte nichts aber Harry nahm ein leichtes rot an. Worauf Tonks laut fluchte.

„Harry auf dir liegt ein Zauber. Ich weiß leider nur ungefähr was er verursacht aber es scheint so das er langsam zu brechen scheint. Auf dir liegt ein Fluch der dich normal in tiefe Depressionen stürzt. Normal wird der Fluch mit starken Rachen Gefühlen gegen die Ursache der Depressionen begleitet. Aber wie es ausschaut hast du ihn von alleine fast gebrochen. In ein paar Tagen müsste von dem Fluch nichts mehr übrig sein." sagte Tonks

„Wer kann nur so einen Zauber auf dich legen Harry?" fragte Hermione.

Harry schaute zu Tonks und schien bei ihr eine Art Antwort auf seine Vermutung zu suchen.

„Ich glaube Dumbledore hat ihn auf mich gelegt." sagte Harry.

„Wieso sollte er so etwas tun?" fragte Jane nun.

„Ich habe die Vermutung das er möchte das ich mich so in die Jagd nach Voldemort vertiefe das mir egal sein wird ob ich am Ende sterbe oder lebe. Ich glaube er möchte das wir beide uns gegenseitig umbringen." antwortete Harry.

„Harry wie kann er so etwas tun?" sagte Hermione.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mione. Aber ich weiß das ich etwas dagegen unternehmen muss." sagte Harry nun.

„Ich hätte noch eine große bitte an dich Mione. Ich vertrau dir eigentlich aber ich muss sicher gehen das du mich nicht wie Ron verkaufen wirst. Tonks gibt es eine Möglichkeit?"

„Naja es gäbe da den Unbrechbarer Schwur" sagte Tonks leise.

„Was macht er?" fragte Harry.

„Naja man gibt sich in einer kleinen Zeremonie gegenseitig einen Schwur. Wer ihn bricht stirbt." antwortete Tonks.  
Harry Augen weiteten sich, das ging doch etwas zu weit dachte er.

„Ok Tonks wie machen wir den?" fragte Hermione nun.

Harry schaute zu Hermione welche ihn leicht anlächelte.

„Harry ich möchte dir beweisen das ich dich niemals verraten würde."

„Ihr geht beide in die Knie und reicht euch die Hände." erklärte Tonks „Dann sagst du deinen Schwur auf und ich besiegel ihn."

Hermione ging vor Harry auf die Knie und streckte ihm ihre Hände hin.

„Du musst das nicht tun Hermione" sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß aber ich möchte es." antwortete ihm Hermione.

Harry ging ebenfalls in die Knie und nahm ihre Hände.

„Fangen wir an." sagte Tonks und stellte sich neben die beiden.

„Ich Hermione Jane Granger, schwöre hiermit meine treue an Harry James Potter. Ich schwöre ihn niemals an jemanden zu verraten und all seine Geheimnisse zu wahren." sagte Hermione.

Aus Tonks Zauberstab brach eine magische Flamme heraus und umgab die beiden Zauberer.

Hermione wollte darauf aufstehn aber Harry zog sie auf den Boden zurück.

„Wenn du einen Schwur ablegst möchte ich das auch tun Hermione." sagte Harry.

„Bist du bereit Tonks?" sagte Harry. Sie nickte nur und wartete auf Harrys schwur.

„Ich Harry James Potter, schwöre hiermit Hermione Jane Granger und ihre Familie mit all meinen Kräften zu beschützen." sagte Harry.

Die magische Flamme brach wieder aus Tonks Zauberstab und umgab die beiden. Hermione die während seinen Worten anfing zu weinen, sprang danach vor und umarmte Harry mit all ihrer Kraft.

Jane die daneben stand und Harrys Schwur hörte, war gerührt hier saß ein nicht ganz sechzehn Jahre alter Junge und hatte gerade mit seinem Leben geschworen sie mit allem was ihm möglich ist zu beschützen.

Tonks lächelte die beiden Jugendlichen an und stellte sich neben Jane.

„Außergewöhnlicher Junge." sagte Jane zu Tonks.

Tonks lächelte sie an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er macht was er für richtig hält. Er würde für ihre Tochter und damit auch für sie jederzeit Sterben, falls es nötig wäre. In einem Irren sie sich Harry ist schon seit Jahren kein Junge mehr. Ich glaube er war niemals wirklich einer."

Jane schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte laut. „Wie wäre es mit etwas zu Essen. Ich denke Matt kommt auch gleich und wir können den Rest dann beim essen besprechen."

Harry und Hermione standen darauf auf und folgten Jane und Tonks die schon ins Esszimmer gegangen sind.

Das Esszimmer war etwas kleiner als das Wohnzimmer, in der Mitte stand ein langer Tisch um den zehn Stühle gestellt waren. An den Wänden hingen weiter Familienfotos und eine weitere Tür führte in eine große Küche. Auf dem Tisch lagen schon zwei Teller.  
„Wir wollten gerade essen als ihr kamt, setzt euch doch während ich das Essen noch einmal aufwärme." sagte Jane.

„Warten sie ich helfe ihnen" sagte Tonks und lief mit ihr in die Küche.

Harry und Hermione setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Wir müssen schaun das wir euch so schnell wie möglich hier raus bekommen. Das Haus ist mir zu unsicher." sagte Harry.

„Wenn mein Vater hier an kommt und gegessen haben können wir sicher aufbrechen. Meine Mutter hat ihm sicher schon alles erklärt." sagte Hermione.

„Hoffen wirs." sagte Harry.

Beide sprangen von ihren Sitzen auf als sie ein lautes Klirren aus der Küche hörten und Harry rannte direkt darauf zu Tür und riss sie auf.

Jane stand mitten in der Küche mit einem großen Topf in der Hand während Tonks fluchend vor einer großer Anzahl Scherben stand die auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

Tonks fluchte und nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Splitter „Reparo".

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf während er zuschaute wie sich die Splitter der Teller wieder zusammen fügten.

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen als dich in die nähe der Küche zu lassen." sagte Harry grinstent.

Tonks sah ihn kurz böse an und hob die Teller vom Boden auf. Sie lief ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei ins Esszimmer.

Harry seuftzte kurz lief zu Jane und nahm ihr lächelnd den Topf aus der Hand. Er lief Tonks ins Esszimmer nach und stellte den Topf auf den Esstisch.

„Hey Tonks schau nicht so böse war doch nur nen Scherz." sagte Harry.

Tonks schaute ihn an und lächelte „Ok, aber ich hab was gut bei dir Harry." sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Einverstanden." lächelte Harry und half Tonks dabei die Teller und das Besteck für drei weitere Personen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

Gerade als Jane einen zweiten Topf auf den Tisch stellte hörten sie wie sich die Haustür öffnete.

Tonks zog direkt ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich hinter die offene Esszimmertür.

Ein älterer Mann in einem Arztkittel betrat das Esszimmer. Er hatte schwarze Harre und einen Bart seine braune Augen strahlten wärme aus als er seine Jane und Hermione sah.

„Dad darf ich dir vorstellen Harry Potter, Harry darf ich dir meinen Vater vorstellen Matt Granger und das hinter der Tür ist Nymph.." doch weiter kam Hermione nicht in ihrer begrüzung da Tonks sich laut räusperte.  
„Ah Entschuldigung das hinter der Tür ist Tonks, sie mag ihren Vornamen nicht besonders."

Matt lief auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie, dann lief er zu Jane und gab ihr einen Kuss und dreht sich dann um zu Harry und reichte ihm die Hand. „Schön dich kennen zulernen Harry. Hermione hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Und was macht deine Freundin eigentlich hinter der Tür?" sagte Matt nun.

„Sie hat sich versteckt, um sie anzugreifen falls sie ein Deatheater sind." antwortete ihm Harry.

Matt lächelte Harry leicht an und wand sich dann an Tonks, „Sie können ruhig wieder her kommen, ich bin kein Deathmeater? Oder wie diese Personen heißen."

Damit setzte sich Matt an den Tisch und schaute wie Tonks lächelt hinter der Tür hervor kam und sich neben Harry setzte.

„Jane hat mir alles über Telefon erklärt und ich finde dein Angebot sehr großzügig Harry aber du musst uns nichts Zahlen. Wir sind dir sehr dankbar das du uns Helfen willst und uns ist klar wie gefährlich diese Deathmeater sein müssen. Aber bevor wir alles weiter bereden lasst uns doch erst einmal etwas essen." sagte Matt.

Jane lief noch einmal schnell in die Küche und kam mit einer Flasche Wein und fünf Gläsern zurück. Sie stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und begann allen das Essen aus den Töpfen zu schöpfen.

Es gab Spaghetti mit einer Tomatensoße, dazu einen Rotwein. Nachdem Jane allen etwas ausgeschöpft hatte schenkte sie allen etwas von dem Wein in ihre Gläser und sie begannen alle freudig zu essen.

„Ich muss morgen nochmal in die Praxis um Emily zu sagen das wir die Praxis für unbestimmte Zeit schließen." sagte Matt während sie aßen.

„Ok Tonks geht dann mit ihnen Schrumpft alles und bringt es dann zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich würde vorschlagen wir machen das selbe dann hier mit dem Haus und Zaubern dann auf beide Plätze Illusionszauber damit die Leute denken es stände noch alle an seinem Platz." schlug Harry vor.

„Das eine gute Idee Harry. So sehen Muggel oder Deatheater nicht das wir gar nicht mehr da sind." sagte Hermione.

„Aber werden die Deathmeater das nicht schnell durch schauen mit dem Zauber?" fragte Matt.

„Deatheater Daddy. Und ja werden sie wohl aber erst nachdem sie länger das Haus beobachtet haben. Bis dahin werden sie wohl nichts mehr von uns hier finden." antwortete Hermione ihrem Vater.

„Ok, wenn es möglich ist, wäre es am besten wenn sie alle direkt mit dem Packen anfangen Mr. Granger. Tonks und ich werden dann schon einmal zum Grimmauldplatz gehen und sehen das alle Leute raus sind denen wir nicht vertrauen." sagte Harry.

„Das ok. Aber bitte nenne mich Matt Harry und sie auch Tonks" sagte Matt.

„Und mich bitte Jane wir werden ja immer hin von jetzt an für eine Zeit lang miteinander Leben und da sind dieses Formalitäten überflüssig." fügte Jane hinzu.

Sie beendeten ihr essen und standen vom Tisch auf.

„Ok wie lange braucht ihr um das wichtigste erst einmal zu packen? Morgen kommen wir wieder und holen den Rest." sagte Harry.

„Sagen wir ne halbe Stunde." antwortete Jane.

„Ok in einer halben Stunde sind wir dann wieder da." sagte Harry und nahm Tonks Hand.

Beide nickten nochmal den Grangers zu und apparierten dann in eine Gasse nahe dem Grimmauldplatz.

Tonks und Harry traten aus der Gasse und liefen an die Stelle wo normal Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 stand.

Tonks konnte das alte Haus nicht sehen aber für Harry war es deutlich sichtbar. Er trat auf die Türschwelle des Hauses und hob seine Hand mit dem Siegelring der Blacks an die Tür.

Dann sagte er „Ich Baron Harry James Potter-Black Kopf der Familie Black nehme hiermit Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 als mein Eigentum an."

Das Haus leuchtete kurz auf und die Tür sprang für Harry auf. Er dachte dann daran das Tonks das Haus sehen darf und das sie es betreten kann.

Tonks die ein wenig zurück blieb wunderte sich warum sie das Haus nicht sehen konnte. Sie war ja schon oft darin gewesen und sie hatte auch den Ort von Dumbledore dem Geheimnisswahrer des Hauses bekommen.  
Als Harry dann als Haus trat und das Haus als seines Akzeptierte verstand sie warum sie es nicht sah. Da das Haus jetzt Harry gehörte galt der Fidelius Zauber von Prof. Dumbledore nicht mehr und es musste ein Zauberer darauf liegen das nur Zauberer die er einlass gewährte es sehen konnte. Denn kurz nachdem er das Haus beanspruchte erschien es wieder vor ihr und sie trat neben Harry.

Die beiden gingen zusammen ins Haus, Harry schloss die Tür und wollte langsam den Gang entlang gehen als Tonks über den Schirmständer vor der Tür fiel.

Mrs. Black fing an zu schreien „BLUTSVERRÄTER, HALBBLUT RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hose und beschwor eine Axt vor sich. Er nahm sie und begann die Axt in die Wand um das Portrair von Mrs Black zu schlagen.

Durch den lärm angelogt kamen Remus Lupin, Alastor „Mad Eye" Moody und Kingsley Shaklebold aus der Küche gerannt welche seit zwei Stunden in dem Haus gefangen waren.

„Harry was machst du hier und wie kommst du in das Haus wir sind hier schon zwei Stunden eingesperrt und konnten niemanden erreichen. Und was machst du da bitte?" sagte Remus Lupin während er seinen Zauberstab sengte.

„Ich hänge diese alte Schralle von der Wand was Sirius schon lange tun wollte." sagte Harry.

Moody lief auf ihn zu und hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet.

„Woher wissen wir das du wirklich Potter bist?" fragte der alte Zauberer.

„Du hast meinen Onkel vor ein paar Tagen gedroht ihn zu Verzaubern wenn ich nicht alle drei Tage euch einen Brief schicke." antwortete Harry.

Moody senkte darauf seinen Zauberstab und schaute zu wie Harry seine Arbeit beendete.

„Könntet ihr bitte die Wand wieder herrichten?" sagte Harry während er das Stück der Wand nahm und Richtung Küche damit lief.

„Was machst du da du dreckiges Halbblut lass mich los das mein Haus in dem du hier bist." schrie Mrs. Black.

„Da liegst du falsch du, als Rechtmäßiges Oberhaupt der Familie Black ist dies jetzt mein Haus. Nur damit du das weißt bevor du für immer diese Welt verlässt." sagte Harry und lächelte böse das Bild an.

Mrs. Black schrie darauf „Kreacher, Kreacher komm her und helf deiner Herrin." aber gerade als Kreacher in die Küche poppte warf Harry das Bild in den Kamin. Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf das Bild und sagte „Incendio" Flammen schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und das Bild begann zu Brennen.

Kreacher der zusah wie das Bild seiner Herrin im Kamin verbrannte konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und griff sich an die Brust. Kurz darauf viel der Elf um und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

Die vier anderen Personen standen am Eingang zur Küche und schauten dem Schauspiel zu.

Harry dreht sich um klopfte sich die Hände sauber und lächelte die vier an.

„So jetzt wo das geregelt ist können wir zu den wichtigen Sachen kommen." sagte Harry und setzte sich an den Tisch „Wir haben nicht lange Zeit bevor Tonks und ich wieder gehen müssen um die Grangers hier her zu bringen."

„Wovon redest du da Junge und was meintest du damit das du jetzt das Oberhaupt der Familie Black bist" sagte Moody mürisch.

„Setzt euch doch erst einmal diese Gebäude verlässt eh niemand außer ich erlaube es ihm." sagte Harry leicht grinsend.

„Ok was geht hier vor Harry?" fragte Remus als er sich Harry gegenüber setzte.

„Heute waren Tonks und ich in Gringotts um etwas über meinen Vormund zu erfahren. Wir haben bewirkt das Tonks hier erstmal mein magischer Vormund ist und Dumbledore hat nichts mehr zu sagen in der Entscheidung was ich tue. Als wir dort waren wurde uns auch Sirius Testament vorgelesen und ich wurde zum Oberhaupt der Familie Black erklärt und damit gehört dieses Haus jetzt mir." erklärte Harry.

Er schaute langsam alle um sich herum an und blieb als letztes mit seinem Blick auf Tonks hängen die neben ihm saß und ihn anlächelte.

„Und wieso hast du das gemacht?" fragte Remus.

„Das weil Dumbledores Entscheidungen mir gezeigt haben das er nicht mehr bestes Wohlergehen im Sinne hat. Und ich deswegen mein Leben jetzt selbst in die Hand nehme. Tonks hier unterstützt mich dabei." antwortete er.

„Ich stehe voll hinter Harry, nachdem was er mir in den letzten Tagen alles gezeigt und gesagt hat stimme ich ihm zu." sagte Tonks.

„Ich wollte eh mit euch dreien Reden und euch Fragen auf welcher Seite ihr steht. Ich will nicht gegen Dumbledore Krieg führen, egal ob Politisch oder auf einem Schlachtfeld. Also steht ihr auf meiner Seite könnt ihr hier bleiben und ich habe ein paar bitten an euch. Wenn ihr das aber nicht vor habt werde ich Tonks hier fragen das ganze Gespräch aus euren Köpfen zu löschen und ihr werdet mein Haus verlassen." sagte Harry.

Die drei Erwachsenen Zauberer schauten sich kurz an dann sagte Remus „Ich stehe voll hinter dir Harry egal was du entscheidest. Ich habe Sirius versprochen das falls ihm einmal etwas zustößt ich auf dich aufpassen werde und das werde ich auch tun wenn du mich lässt." damit stand er auf und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Harry.

Harry blickte auf die anderen zwei Zauberer und blickte ihnen in die Augen.

„Was willst du uns bitten kleiner?" fragte Moody.

„Ich möchte eine Truppe aufbauen die in diesem Krieg eine Chance hat. Das heißt wenn es nötig ist auch einen Deatheater töten. Wir werden diesen Krieg verlieren wenn wir weiter so vorgehen und Deatheater fangen nur damit Tom sie wieder befreit und dabei zehn unserer Leute tötet." antwortete ihm Harry.

Moody grinste schief und sagte „Freud mich das endlich jemand hier klar sieht. Aber glaubst du, du schaffst das jüngschen?"

„Ja das glaube ich Moody." sagte Harry und schaute dem alten Auror weiter in die Augen.  
Moody lachte leicht „Ok ich bin dabei. Aber erwarte nicht das ich dir Blind folge. Wenn du scheiße Baust kleiner wirst du das gesagt bekommen."

Harry lachte leicht und antwortete „Das ist gut ich brauche keine Leute die nicht selbstständig denken können." er drehte sich dann zu den anderen und sagte „Wenn ich jemals was sag oder mache das ihr denkt das Falsch ist sprecht mit mir und sagt was."

Nachdem die anderen nickten schaute Harry nun auf den letzten verbleibenden Zauberer im Raum.  
Er schaut Kingsley in die Augen und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Du hast nicht vor gegen Dumbledore zu kämpfen?" fragte dieser.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sagte. „Die einzigen gegen die ich Kämpfen werden sind Tom und Fudge."

Kingsley grinste und sagte „Bin auch dabei. Durch Fudge ist die Auroren Abteilung ein Witz geworden wir müssen was dagegen tun sonst ist das Ministerium eh bald Geschichte und aus irgend einem Grund weigert sich Dumbledore gegen ihn vorzugehen."

„Da das geklärt ist würde ich sagen das ihr hier erst einmal wartet. Wir holen schnell die Grangers und kommen dann wieder her. Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen mit euch zu besprechen." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Harry half Tonks auf und zusammen liefen sie aus der Küche, wo sie drei immer noch leicht verwirrte Zauberer zurück liesen.

Sie verließen das Haus und liefen wieder in die Gasse von welcher sie zusammen in das Wohnzimmer der Grangers apparierten.

Hermione und ihre Eltern standen schon mit gepackten Koffern darin.

„Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Harry. Nachdem die drei nickten richtete Tonks ihren Zauberstab auf die Koffer und sagte „Contraho" nachdem sich die Koffer verkleinerten sagte sie „Pondus Libere"

„So die Koffer sind nun auch Gewichtslos steckt sie ein und wir können weg Apparieren. Zuerst bringe ich deine Eltern hin und dann komm ich wieder und hol euch beide ok?" sagte Tonks.

„Wenn wir im Grimmauldplatz sind musst du mir diese Zauber beibringen Tonks" sagte Hermione worauf Harry sie nur anlächelte.

„Ok Jane, Matt nehmt beide bitte meine Hand." befahl Tonks. Nachdem die zwei Muggel das taten apparierten die drei auch schon aus dem Raum.

Kurz nachdem Tonks weg war bebte auf einmal das Haus und sie sahen grüne Lichter am Fenster vorbei fliegen.

„Scheiße das hab ich befürchtet" sagte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab, Hermione machte es ihm gleich. Beide stellten sich in Kampfhaltung und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Tür.

„Mist wo bleibt Tonks." sagte Hermione, in dem Moment hörten sie ein leichtes Geräusch neben sich und Tonks stand da. Das Gebäude bebte ein weiteres mal und sie hörten ein lautes Krachen als die Haustür aufgesprengt wurde.

Tonks nahm schnell Harrys und Hermiones Hände und apparierte weg. Kurz bevor sie verschwanden schickte Harry einen Confringo Zauber in Richtung Tür die gerade aufgerissen wurde.

Die drei erschienen in der selben Gasse wie vorher wo schon Jane und Matt standen.

„Los schnell wir müssen ins Haus bevor hier auch Deatheater auftauchen." sagte Harry und zog die Gruppe vor sein Haus. An der Tür dachte er kurz 'Ich möchte das Hermione Granger, Jane Granger und Matt Granger dieses Haus betreten können.'

Das Haus erschien vor den Grangers die verwirrt auf die stelle schauten. Harry öffnete die Tür und trat schnell ein.

„Geht ihr drei schon einmal in die Küche und sagt Remus, Moody und Kingsley was vorgefallen ist. Tonks und ich gehen zum Haus der Dursleys und schaun ob das auch angegriffen wurde.

„Bist du dir sicher Harry? Wenn dort auch Deatheater sind werden wir diesmal Kämpfen müssen." sagte Tonks.

„Ja ich hasse zwar meine Verwandten aber ich kann sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Außerdem sind in dem Haus noch meine Sachen welche Tom nicht in die Hände fallen dürfen." antwortete Harry und zog Tonks aus der Tür.

Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten apparierten sie sofort in den Ligusterweg und standen vor dem Haus seiner Verwandten

Sie hörten hinter sich ein leichtes rascheln und drehten worauf sie beide, mit gezogenem Zauberstab, herum sprangen.

Hinter ihnen auf dem Boden lag Serverus Snape, er hatte seinen linken Arm verloren und eine menge Blut floss aus der klaffenden Wunde. Außerdem konnte man noch diverse andere Verletzungen erkennen.


End file.
